Sonic and the Secret Rings II
by Tailsmo4ever
Summary: Nazo the Ultimate Evil has returned and has teamed up with Erazor Djinn. It’s up to Sonic, Zoey, KOSMOS and their friends to collect the Chaos Emeralds AND the World Rings or their world is doomed. Rated for mild language. COMPLETE!
1. Reawakening

A/N: In this story, Miyuki, Ziggy, KOS-MOS are alive! And T-elos is rebuilt and is reformed! Special credit goes to Musashi the Master for the original story. Disclaimer: I don't, I repeat, don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Mew Mew Power, Xenosaga or the mysterious hedgehog Nazo

**Sega presents…**

**In association with Square Enix…**

**Long ago, there were seven powerful gems called the Chaos Emeralds, the Echidna tribe believes they were gifts from the gods; the Chaos Emeralds were guarded by a guardian creature named Chaos, God of Destruction.**

**The Echidna tribe worshiped these Chaos Emeralds. However, some were consume by greed and sought to use the emeralds to conquer the world or the universe.**

**Greed and evil were so much that they combine into the Ultimate Evil; the Echidna tribe feared the Ultimate Evil and thus named him, Nazo.**

**Nazo begin his campaign for universal domination by destroying famous ancient cities on Planet Earth, including Atlantis and Bombay.**

**It was not before the Echidna tribe and Chaos joined forces to try to defeat the Ultimate Evil, it was a long and hard battle, but in the end, the Echidna tribe and Chaos sealed Nazo into the Chaos Emeralds. **

**The Echidna tribe hoped that Nazo will never again walk the face of the Earth for a long time.**

**A thousand years or so has passed, Nazo was almost faded into memory, but now, he is about to make his return and he now has a new ally, but heroes will rise and confront the Ultimate Evil to save the universe, both present and future.**

**Sonic and the Secret Rings II**

Angel Island, a island floating in the sky, it was the remains of the once great Echidna tribe civilization, how it got floats is unknown, it is home to the Master Emerald, a great emerald that has the power to neutralize the power of the Chaos Emeralds and it's guardian, Knuckles the Echidna, the descendent of the Echidna tribe. He sat on the stairs of the Altar of the Master Emerald.

"It's another lonely day in Angel Island…" Knuckles sighed, however, little did he knows that a Chaos Emerald was nearby the Altar, it was the blue one.

Suddenly, the sky turns dark.

"Huh? What's going on?" Knuckles said as he looked at the sky.

He then notices the blue Chaos Emerald and it was emitting a dark aura. "Huh? The Chaos Emeralds never did that before." Knuckles said to himself.

Suddenly, the dark aura took shaped and it formed into a white blue hedgehog with red and blue shoes, Knuckles figured it couldn't be Sonic or Shadow, but then his eyes widen in fear.

"No…! It can't be!" Knuckles shouted with fear in his voice.

The white blue hedgehog smirked evilly. "Finally, at long last, after a thousand or so years, I am finally free!" He shouted evilly. He notices Knuckles and has an evil grin.

"Ah, the descendent of the Echidna tribe, I presume? No matter, you won't stop me this time." He said as he picked up the blue Chaos Emerald and warps on top of the Master Emerald.

"What are you going to do, Nazo, the Ultimate Evil?!" Knuckles demanded.

"Simple, I will commence my campaign of universal domination once again!" Nazo laughed evilly as he warped out of Angel Island with the blue Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald, suddenly, Angel Island started to rumble.

"Oh no! Without the Master Emerald's power, Angel Island will fall into the ocean! Now that Nazo is freed, I fear the world, no the universe will feel his wrath once again!" Knuckles shouted as Angel Island falls to the ocean.

The Ultimate Evil, Nazo has been freed, can anyone stop him?


	2. Demolition

A/N: Now that school has started again I may have trouble doing the fic so plz be patient.

Central City, a wonderful sight and is repaired after the Black Arms attack a month ago. The people were walking down the streets happily minding their own business, some kids were buying some Sonic Franchises cause Australia and the world is protected by its legendary hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

However, little do the people of Central City know that it'll be its last when Nazo the Ultimate Evil comes.

Nazo appeared in the sky by his warping ability, his arms crossed as he looked at Central City with an evil smirk.

"Hmph! I guess everything has changed since I was sealed in the Chaos Emeralds, and almost everyone has forgotten about me… Heh! I sense a Chaos Emerald nearby. Time to alarm everyone about my return!" Nazo said with an evil smile as he warped.

(3 hours later…)

Hope's Jewels, the popular jewels store in Central City was showing the white Chaos Emerald, unfortunately the glass was suddenly broken and it was Nazo who broke the glass, he clutched the white Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"Chaos Emerald captured." Nazo smiled evilly.

Nazo looked at the chaos around, he has already begun his attack on Central City before he broke into the jewelry store, but the GUN has already evacuated the people out of the city.

300 hundred GUN soldiers surrounded Nazo, their weapons aimed at Nazo.

"Alright freak, your day is… No! It can't be!" The leader of the Rex Unit shouted in fear as his soldiers also found out who he is and back away.

"Ah, I see you already know of me, Nazo, AKA the Ultimate Evil. And you already know of the power I hold." Nazo smirked evilly as he held up his palm, it was emitting a red energy.

"Retreat!!!" The leader of the GUN unit, Rex shouted as he and his group ran back to the helicopters and evacuated, Nazo stop his energy with an evil smirk.

"Heh! Cowards…" Nazo muttered as he flew to the sky, he pointed his palm at Central City and started his energy blast again.

"Soon all seven Chaos Emeralds will be mine! And then… THE UNIVERSE!" Nazo laughed as he fired his blast at the city, when the blast hit the ground, it resulted in a huge explosion, when the explosion cleared, Central City was nothing but rubble.

(GUN Base: 9:00 P.M.)

The image of Nazo was shown in the screen of the GUN Commander's room, looking at the image is the Commander himself, Shadow the Hedgehog, the world's ultimate lifeform, Rouge the Bat, treasure hunter and spy for GUN and E-123 Omega, the strongest of Dr. Eggman's E-series.

The GUN Commander looked at the screen of Nazo then back to the three present in his office.

"This is the image of Nazo, the Ultimate Evil…" He said to them.

"Ultimate Evil…?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, he was born from the greed and evil by Knuckles the Echidna's ancestors and is bent on universal domination. He destroyed famous ancient cities like Atlantis and Bombay, it was not before the Echidna tribe and the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds of long ago, Chaos joined forces to seal Nazo into the Chaos Emeralds a thousand or so years ago. But somehow, Nazo is freed and has once again begun his campaign for universal domination." The GUN Commander explained the history of the Ultimate Evil.

"Sensors indicated that Nazo stole the white Chaos Emerald from Central City and destroyed the city with a single blast." Omega pointed out.

Suddenly, Shadow started to leave the office. "Rouge, Omega, let's go." Shadow said.

"Shadow… don't tell me you're going to fight Nazo? You may be the ultimate life orm, but Nazo is the Ultimate Evil…" The Commander said in surprise.

Shadow turned to the GUN Commander and smirked. "The Ultimate Evil sounds like a challenge, I promised Maria that I'll protect the Earth from evil after the Black Arms attack." Shadow gritted his teeth at the mention of the Black Arms, and their leader, Black Doom and the one who helped Professor Gerald Robotnik, Black Doom was pure evil and he is the reason Maria died 50 years ago.

The GUN Commander stood silent and then replied "Ok, your mission is to defeat Nazo, the Ultimate Evil. If you three somehow fail this mission, GUN will have no choice but to launch a full scale assault on Nazo. Good luck, Shadow the Hedgehog." He saluted.

"Mission accepted." Shadow said as he left.

"I guess we'll have to see Knucklehead again. Maybe he can tell us how to defeat Nazo. Let's go Omega." Rouge agreed as she left.

"Affirmative." Omega replied as he follows the two.


	3. Enter the Mew Mews

"Welcome to Station Square, thank you for choosing World Wide Airlines." The intercom said as the passengers headed out of the plane.

"Hello Station Square!" Corina shouted happily as she is dressed in Hawaiian clothes with sunglasses and carrying her suitcase.

"Wow, it is nice of you to take us to Australia for summer vacation, Elliot." Zoey smiled as she and the others walked out of the airplane.

"Yeah. It's summer vacation, right?" Elliot smiled back.

"According to the guidebook, Station Square is the home of world's legendary hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. He is known for his speed and courage and saving the world many times." Bridget pointed out, reading the guidebook.

"Cool! I wonder if we'll meet him. I want his autograph!" Kikki said excitedly. "Hey Renee, you and Sonic are both the same age. I'm surprised you try to go on a date with him."

"I would but he isn't really my type, nor is he the same species.," Renee said. That was when she notices something. "Hey guys, take a look at the T.V." The others looked at the big screen in the airport, it was the GUN Commander.

"Ahem! Citizens of Earth… I have terrible news… Central City was destroyed." The people including the Mews and Elliot gasped. "The destruction of Central City was caused by an entity known as the Ultimate Evil, Nazo." The screen then switched to the image of Nazo, then back to the GUN Commander "He has power beyond our technology and was able to wipe out Central City in a single blast. He has also stolen a Chaos Emerald, we do not know what he is planning to do with the other six Chaos Emeralds. So please stay calm until further notice. Thank you, that is all." The GUN Commander said as the screen reverted back to its normal program.

"Ultimate… Evil…?" Zoey said, with fear in her voice.

"This Nazo guy sounds like bad news. How are we going to enjoy our vacation with him running around?" Corina pouted, stomping her foot.

"I say we kick his butt, that's what!" Kikki shouted with determination, fire of courage burning in her eyes.

"Are you sure? The GUN Commander said that he's the Ultimate Evil." Renee said.

"But we got to try. If we don't do something, Nazo will destroy Earth. So we got to give it a shot." Zoey said.

"I'm in too. Let's try to save the world!" Bridget agreed.

"I'm in too. Nazo's not going to get away with ruining our vacation." Corina agreed, her fist in the air.

"Then it's settled. I'll wait for you guys back at the hotel. Come back safely, ok?"" Elliot said as he head for the exit of the Airport.

Zoey looked at her friends who nodded and she nodded back, they were determined to fight, so Renee used the money to rent a Lexus at the airport, told them it was for sightseeing and were on the road.

"Where are we going? We have no idea where Nazo is or where he'll strike next." Bridget pointed out.

"We're heading to the Central City Ruins. Maybe we can find a clue to where Nazo is or find out who he is." Zoey explained.

"Alright, this will be an interesting adventure." Renee smiled as she drove on the way to the Central City Ruins.

The Mew Mews are determined to fight to save the world and universe. Little do they know that a certain heroic hedgehog and people from the near and far future are also determined to save the universe.


	4. Reinforcements From the Future

High in the skies is a blue biplane of sorts with the symbol of twin tails and the words Tornado, it is the plane of, Miles "Tails" Prower, also riding the back is Knuckles, he plans to tell Tails about Nazo when they find Sonic. Suddenly, Tails notice something.

"Knuckles, look! I found Sonic!" Tails shouted as he brought the plane lower.

A blue blur was speeding through Forest Falls and making a loop de loop in one of the forest's structures and made a big wide jump and landing on the ground and speeding again. The blur is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Yo Tails! Knuckles! Long time no see! What's up? Eggman trying to take over the world again?" Sonic asked as he speeds backwards and then forwards again.

"It's not Eggman this time, Sonic; we got an even bigger problem on our hands!" Tails said worriedly as Knuckles begun to speak.

"Let's talk about this in private, in the Central City Ruins. I'll explain everything there." Knuckles suggested.

Sonic was shocked, he didn't know that Central City was destroyed, but still if it's not Eggman, Sonic's always up for a challenge, so he grinned.

"Alright! This sounds like fun! Let's go!" Sonic said as he speeds towards the Central City Ruins with Knuckles and Tails still in the Tornado IV in tow.

(Meanwhile…)

(Year: T.C. 4769: Unknown location: 7: 00 P.M.)

Nazo warped in, he looked around, this place is filled with technology and silvery monsters with armor and different weapons, he smirked evilly, this is his future palace, after he was freed, he traveled to the future in the year T.C. 4769, he took a very interest in this timeline, and learned about the events that happen during this time period, so he begun his conquest there and built a palace that he will soon build back in the modern times, he has already announce his conquest and has already conquered 4 star systems, there were some who don't like his rule and tried to defeat him, but they were no match for him. Nazo walked up to his throne and sat on it.

"So… you're the one who wishes to change the past…?"

Nazo looked alarmed. "Hm? Who is there? Show yourself!"

The air twisted and a ripped man with purple skin and a deadly wide sword at the side of his hip appeared. "You need not worry, Nazo. I am just a friend. An ally of sorts."

"Hmph! I need no allies now that I have two Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald in my soon to be constructed palace back in the present."

The man grined. "I like the way you think… however, they're eight people heading for an abandoned lab that has a time portal. But don't worry, I already sent CB to eliminate them."

Nazo was alarmed at first but then he smirked, he already knows the destructive power that CB holds, he is a person who was dead, but Nazo brought him back to life and brainwashed him to do his evil biddings. "I suppose I can allow an ally this time. Tell me… why do you wish to align yourself with me?"

"There is a little blue rat that I have a grudge against in the present. He sealed me in that accursed lamp of mine, but now that I am free, I want to make sure he does not hear the last of Erazor Djinn!"

(Outskirts: 8:00 P.M.)

Silver the Hedgehog, legendary hero of the future, sat comfortable under an oak tree. He was accompanied by his best friend, Princess Blaze the Cat, who sat directly next to him. Both of them had always wanted to confess their love for each other but were afraid to be rejected. Blaze look over at Silver and noticed his troubled face. "Hey Silver, I sense a storm inside you, care to talk about it?" she asked as she smoothed the fur on his spiky forehead.

Silver blush a bit from her warm touch. "Naw it's nothing, just that Eggman Nega hasn't tried anything since he tried to change the past two weeks ago and I was lucky I got help from Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles when I did. But it's also strange that he hasn't done anything since."

"Yeah. Come to think of it, it has been a bit too quite around here. But might as well enjoy it while it last."

Suddenly, a loud bang was herd. Blaze slapped her forehead. "So much for peace," she mumbled as she took Silver by the hand and raced towers the area.

(Meanwhile…)

It was the year T.C. 4769. A war had been ended three months before, but now, an evil being named Nazo has appeared and announce his campaign for universal domination. The resistance tried to defeat him, but they were shocked to see one hedgehog able to wipe out a whole fleet of galactic spaceships with one finger. It didn't took long for a group of eight people to find out who he is, they figure out that Nazo is the Ultimate Evil of ancient times and he has once tried to take over the universe but was sealed away in seven mysterious gems called the Chaos Emeralds by a tribe of echidnas, they also learn that the Chaos Emeralds are far more powerful than the Zohar! And they learn about a hero of modern times named Sonic the Hedgehog, so they now know that Sonic is their best bet to save their timeline and the universe and are going to travel back in time to enlist his help and defeat Nazo in the modern times. The group of eight people headed towards a time warp gate that normally stayed open until the people who used it returned. They planned on this being the last time of its use. Their plan was going perfectly, except for the fact that they were being pursued. Their pursuer was CB, Nazo's second in command. Three people were behind the five others with guns blazing trying to cut him back, but to no avail.

One of them, a female android around eighteen with electric blue hair, pale skin and black, white, and silver clothes that looked older in order for her to blend in with the time that they were going to, turned to her comrades and said, "Shion, I do not think that we will be able to hold the enemy back for much longer."

Another one, also a female around eighteen with silver hair, darker skin, and black and purple clothes like the other female android who had once been on the side of evil turned and said, "Shion, I think that KOS-MOS is right, he's starting to move towards our position. Hurry up a little so we can escape through the portal and see if we can enlist Sonic's help and stop Nazo in the modern times."

A woman with brown hair and clothes like those a person who lived in the suburbs would wear, turned to them and said, "T-elos, KOS-MOS, Jr, try to keep him back a little bit longer, I'm almost finished."

A young android with pale skin, pink hair, and yellow eyes, wearing a red and pink dress with a black ribbon in her hair grabbed a bow that she called LEGOLAS, and began firing with pinpoint accuracy only missing by a hairs width each time.

"Hey MOMO, nice shots!" Said Jr., "But you need to be a little bit more accurate."

"I'm trying to do the best I can Jr.," MOMO said, "Be a little more grateful!"

"Sorry, it's just that I can't stand the fact that this will be our last days in this time period…" He continued to fire his twin guns at Nazo's mysterious second in command, who seemed to show no sign of giving up.

T-elos, as mentioned before, had been on the side of a villain named Testament. She'd once been the body of a woman named Mary Magdalene, KOS-MOS, was once the embodiment of Mary's will. But KOS-MOS had destroyed T-elos once before, and Shion had rebuilt T-elos so that her abilities could be used for good instead of evil. And, she proved that she was now on the side of justice by helping them get to the portal.

Shion was finished with the time coordinates and turned to KOS-MOS, T-elos, and Jr. and shouted, "Alright, I've got the coordinates set. Let's go!"

At that moment, CB send a destructive wave and destroys the portal. "Ack! There goes the portal!" MOMO gasped.

Just as CB was about to finish them, a huge fire blasts between the opposing forces forcing CB to retreat, seeing that he already destroyed the portal. As the fire died out, a silver hedgehog and a purple cat could be seen. "You guys okay?" the silver hedgehog asked.

"Yes, thank you." Shion answered. She look at the destroyed portal and frowned. "But now how are we supposed to get to the modern times?"

"You're trying to get to the past?" the purple cat asked.

"That's right. We need to get to the past to get Sonic's help to stop Nazo." MOMO answered.

The hedgehog grinned. "I think we can help you with that. See, I have the power to travel thru time. Just stand back and let me do my handy work."

Everyone did so as the hedgehog stretched his knuckles and pulled a green Chaos Emerald from his sub dimensional pocket. This particular Chaos Emerald was only a fake, given to him to by Tails before he left. Shadow didn't need a phony Chaos Emerald since he could use a weaker Chaos Control without one. Silver focused his power and a huge ring appeared in front of him.

"What the hell is that?" Jr. shouted.

"Watch that tongue of yours kid," the cat said sternly, "And that is a portal to the Special Stage. The Special Stages are paths between time and space and I'm guessing that this one leads to the year 2006 A.D."

"Okay it's ready," the hedgehog said, "Let's get going!"

Everyone soon jumped into the ring and it closed behind them.

(Year 2006: Central City Ruins: 8:00 A.M.)

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles made it to the Central City Ruins, Tails landed the Tornado and he and Knuckles got out and the three walked near a hill and looked at the horrid site before them.

"Whoa… You were right Knuckles, Central City is destroyed…" Sonic said as he rubbed his eyes, couldn't believe that Central City was destroyed.

"Yes… Central City was destroyed by… the Ultimate Evil, Nazo…" Knuckles said as he folded his arms and close his eyes. Sonic and Tails looked at him in confusion.

"Nazo…?" Sonic asked.

"Ultimate Evil…?" Tails asked also.

Knuckles open his eyes and turned to his friends. "Let me start at the beginning, a long time ago, in the era before Tikal was born, my tribe was consumed by greed and evil. The greed and evil were so much that it formed into an entity of ultimate evil, that is the birth of Nazo. He has power so much that even my tribe feared him. He begun his campaign for universal domination by destroy the fable ancient cities of Atlantis and Bombay."

"So you mean this Nazo guy has sunk Atlantis and destroyed Bombay?" Tails asked with fear in his voice.

"Yes, but it was not before my tribe and Chaos joined forces to defeat Nazo, it was a long and hard battle, but in the end, they managed to seal Nazo into the Chaos Emeralds for a thousand years, but that wasn't enough… Nazo gather enough energy to free himself from the Chaos Emeralds, he took the blue Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald from Angel Island and now the white Chaos Emerald from Central City. Now he is loose upon the universe." Knuckles explained and finished.

Sonic close his eyes for a few seconds then open them again with a smile.

"Let's take him on!"

Knuckles turned to Sonic with a surprise look. "You sure? We're dealing with the Ultimate Evil here."

Sonic grinned. "No worries. So long as we stick together, nothing can stop us, not even an Ultimate Evil like Nazo."

"Yeah!" Tails shouted happily.

Knuckles closed his eyes for a few seconds and then open them with a smile. "Yeah, we stick together." And the all lock their fists together. That was when they heard a scream and they turned around to see the Mew Mews, Kikki has a face of happiness.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! It's Sonic the Hedgehog!!" Kikki ran up to him in full speed, she's almost as fast as Sonic, with a pen and paper. "Can I have your autograph?!"

"Kikki!" Corina scowled as she walks up to them. "Forgive Kikki; she gets hyper when she sees something excitedly." Corina apologized.

"No problemo. I get that a lot." Sonic said with a grin.

"Where you listening to us the whole time?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Zoey replied nervously as she and the others walked up to them.

"Sonic, we like to help you defeat Nazo. We can't allow him to rule the universe." Bridget asked politely.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles looked at the Mew Mews oddly, then Knuckles replied, "But you're just normal girls."

Zoey looked at the legendary rebels with a grin. Her teeth looked all toothy all of a sudden. "Not just any normal girls. Promise you won't tell anyone." Zoey said as she and her friends hold out their Power Pendants, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles now turn their attention to the strange pendants the girls hold in their hands.

"_Power Pendant! Metamorphis!"_ The girls shouted their transformation phase, five colored lights engulfed the girls for 60 seconds and Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' eyes widen in surprise when they saw five half-beast girls that took the normal girls' place. Tails immediately recognized them.

"I think I know who they are! They're the Mew Mews! Five half-beast heroes from Tokyo, Japan! I read about them in the news!"

'Whoa! You mean the same world famous Mew Mews?" Sonic said with a grin.

"Oh stop, you're making me blush." Zoey said as she rub the back of her head and smiled nervously.

Knuckles looked at them and smiled. "Ok, we'll let you help us and we won't tell anyone about your true identities."

"Thanks. Anyways I'm Zoey Hanson, leader of the Mew Mews."

"My name is Corina Murbucks."

"My name is Bridget Verdant. It's very nice to meet you."

"Kikki Benjamin is my name!"

"Renee Roberts."

"Well, you already know who I am. Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive!"

"My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails."

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island."

Kikki look at Tails and smiled. "So you're Tails huh? You're even cute in person!" The twin tailed hacker just bushed in response.

Sonic smiled. "Alright, if the eight of us work together, Nazo won't know what hit him!" Sonic hold out his hand, Tails and Knuckles did the same.

"Yeah!" The Mew Mews agreed and hold out their hands and joined Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' hands in the teamwork way. Just then, Sonic had an alarmed look on his face. "…!...!"

"What wrong Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"I sense… Chaos Energies." He turned to the sky. "Someone's coming!"

Suddenly, a ring appeared in the sky not too far from the group, they turned around and saw ten figures fall out of it.

(In The Special Stage…)

Silver and Blaze made their way thru the tunnel with Shion and the group not far behind. The crew passed backwards through time more than four thousand years, and came out right into the hill next to the Central City Ruins. They were face to face with a blue hedgehog, a yellow fox, a red echidna and five half-beast girls. The red echidna got into a battle stance. "Who are you? Are you spies sent by Nazo?" He said as he gritted his fangs.

Silver walk up to them, "Chillax Knucklehead, their with us."

"We're sorry, Shion said apologetically, "We're new to this time, and we come from the year T.C. 4769. My name is Shion Uzuki; these are my friends T-elos, KOS-MOS, Jr, Ziggurat 8, Allen Ridgeley, Miyuki Itsumi and MOMO."

Kikki's eye's lit up, "You all came from the future? WOW!"

"Yo, Silver and Blaze! What's up?" Sonic greeted.

Silver lock his arm with Sonic's "Long time no see Sonic!"

The crew looked at Sonic in shock. Standing before them was the only hope of saving their timeline and the universe from the Ultimate Evil, Nazo. "Sonic the Hedgehog?! Then it must be fate for this encounter." Miyuki said in surprise.

Sonic looked at them oddly. "What are you talking about?"

"Listen to us. Nazo, the Ultimate Evil is conquering our timeline. We have come from the future to seek your help to defeat Nazo in this time." Shion explained the situation to Sonic and his friends.

Sonic rubbed his chin and thought about it and then smiled. "Sure, I'll help, we can use the extra help we can get to defeat Nazo, but we'll need to head back to Station Square, we can figure out what to do there." Sonic suggested.

"But we need some transportation." Shion pointed.

"Hmm… I got it! Shion, Allen and KOS-MOS can ride with us in our van, Miyuki, Silver, T-elos and Ziggy can hold on to the Tornado IV, if it can hold them, and Sonic and Blaze can take MOMO and Jr on the road." Zoey pointed out.

Everyone agreed to Zoey's suggestion, Shion, Allen and KOS-MOS ride in the van with the Mew Mews. Miyuki, Silver, T-elos and Ziggy rode in the Tornado IV with Tails and Knuckles and luckily they didn't crush it, Miyuki however was screaming for dear life when she experience her first non E.S. flight, and MOMO and Jr look like they're going to hurl when Sonic and Blaze grabbed them by the arms and speeds off to Station Square, they never knew Sonic can run faster than the speed of light. The heroes hoped when they get back to Station Square, they'll find out where Nazo will strike next and get the five remaining Chaos Emeralds before he does.

Unknown to all of them, they'll need a lot more then just the Chaos Emeralds this time…


	5. Strategy

The Tornado IV landed on the plane pad near the Grand Terminal, it was one of the thank you gifts for Tails for saving the city from Dr. Eggman's missile a year ago. Ziggy, Silver and T-elos got off the plane easy, but Miyuki falls to the ground, panting for air. "Air! I need air!"

Tails, Silver and Knuckles couldn't help but snicker at that sight. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Tails smiled as he hops out of the Tornado IV, Knuckles and Silver hop out too.

The Mews' van stopped at near the entrance to the terminal, the Mew Mews in their normal forms got out along with Shion, Allen and KOS-MOS. Shion looked around Station Square in awe. "Amazing…" Shion whispered as she looked at the peaceful site before her and her friends, Earth in this timeline is different from Lost Jerusalem, so peaceful and full of life. 'That's why I'm going to make it stay peaceful in the future, by defeating Nazo.'

"Shion? You ok?" Allen asked her, Shion snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just thinking about the scenery in Station Square." Shion blushed, ever since during the final battle with the Gnosis, Allen reveals his true feelings for her, he loves her, but Shion is afraid of admitting it. What if she screws up? No, she won't screw up; she will tell Allen at the right time.

"I agree with Shion. This timeline is full of life unlike our timeline. So we must defeat Nazo to ensure to keep it peaceful." KOS-MOS agreed, looking at Station Square in awe.

Suddenly, Sonic and Blaze speeds in front of the group, with Jr and MOMO, after the Arzue Wind and the Wild Fire stopped in front of the group, Jr looked like he's going to hurl. And MOMO had swirly eyes.

"So… fast…" Jr panted as he fell to the ground on his knees.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Until then, I hope you enjoy your new home of Station Square. I know this place like the back of my hand. Let's head to the- HACK!"

"There you are my lovely Sonic! Oh I thought you have got seriously hurt when I heard the news about some evil guy named Nazo!" Amy Rose the Hedgehog said with hearts in her eyes. Sonic pulled away from her.

"Amy?! What are you doing here?!" Sonic asked with rosy cheeks.

"Just here to check on you, darling."

"Sonic, who is this?" Shion asked, looking at Amy.

"Sonic… who are those guys?" Amy asked in confusion.

Knuckles explain everything, the history of Nazo, the Mews and Shion and her group and why they're here.

"Wow! So those girls are the Mew Mews of Japan and that group are from the future with the same goal as us, to stop Nazo?" Amy asked in surprise.

Knuckles nodded. "That's about the size of it."

"Mr. Sonic!" The voice said happily and the groups turned to see none other than Cream the Rabbit, Cheese, Cream's mother, Vanilla and G-Mel wailing up to them.

"Hey Cream!" Tails shouted.

"Hey kiddo," Blaze grinned, "Long time no see."

Cream smiled brightly and ran up for a hug. "I missed you Blaze!"

Shion smiled warmly. "Well hello there. Aren't you a cute little rabbit girl. What's your name?"

"Oh hello. My name is Cream. Cream the Rabbit." She gave a cute curtsy which made most of the girls giggle.

"What you guys doing, Vanilla?" Amy asked.

"We heard about the attack Central City; we came to pick up supplies just in case." Vanilla said in a salmon tone.

Cream held Cheese tightly in a scared look. "I heard about him on the news today by the GUN Commander's speech, he wiped out Central City in one blast… I'm scared Mr. Sonic."

G-Mel place his hand on Cream's shoulder. "Don't worry Cream; I'm sure Sonic will beat that Nazo head on."

"Let's get back to the hotel. I'm sure Elliot's probably waiting for us." Zoey suggested.

"Zoey, I see you're back with the others. And that's Sonic the Hedgehog if I'm not mistaken?" Elliot asked as he looked at Sonic.

"The one and only!"

"And who are those other people with you?" Elliot then looked at Shion and her gang.

"Her name's Shion Uzuki, and her friends are T-elos, KOS-MOS, Jr, Ziggurat 8 or Ziggy, Allen Ridgeley, Miyuki Itsumi and MOMO. These other guys are Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat; they're from the year T.C. 4769, they came to this timeline for the same goal as us, defeat Nazo." Amy explained and introduced Shion and her group at the same time.

Elliot rubbed his chin. "Hmm… If what you're saying is true, Nazo has already begun his campaign. We better find the Chaos Emeralds before he does or we'll be in trouble."

"But Nazo already has stolen two Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald; it'll take some time to find the other five." Knuckles explained as he looked at the ceiling.

"Other FOUR. I've already got one." Sonic pulls the green Chaos Emerald from his sub dimensional pocket.

"So that's a Chaos Emerald!" Corina squealed with sparkly eyes, "It's so pretty from up close!"

"Excuse me Sonic? Can I please take a look at that Chaos Emerald? I'm curious about the energies it holds." KOS-MOS asked politely.

"Careful KOS-MOS, you may a super advanced android from the future, but you're still a machine, and the Chaos Emeralds can short out machines if not used wisely." Sonic warned.

"I agree with Sonic. What if… you go haywire?" Shion asked worriedly.

"Have you forgotten, Shion? I am the will of Mary Magdalene. I'm sure I'll be able to handle the energy this Chaos Emerald holds." KOS-MOS ensured her friend and ally, KOS-MOS then scan the Chaos Emerald, after 5 minutes, KOS-MOS has done her analysis. "As I thought, this single Chaos Emerald is 172.59 times more powerful than Zohar," KOS-MOS gave the green Chaos Emerald to Sonic. "It's best if you hold on to it."

"Thanks. Anyways, if we're going to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds we're gonna need an idea of we're we need to find them."

Cream smiled "Okay! Momma, can I go with Mr. Sonic again?"

"Sure Cream. Just be careful, alright?"

"I will! G-Mel, you keep my momma safe, okay?"

"You can count on me!"

"You sure that robot can do that?" Ziggy asked, "It's really small."

"I wouldn't worry," Knuckles reassured, "G-Mel may look harmless, but he's really a robot designed for hand to hand combat. He can scan his opponents fighting skills and use it against them."

"So we are we going?" Elliot asked.

"We'll have to for to Tails' workshop." Sonic answered. "I'm sure that egghead has a Chaos Emerald, but we'll need to look were he's hiding this time…"


	6. Scrambled Eggman

Shadow, Rouge, and Omega stood on a cliff staring at the once floating island. Shadow was frowning, Rouge had a shocked look on her face, and Omega stood there emotionlessly.

"I guess we should have known that Nazo would have taken the Master Emerald already." Shadow sighed. He started to down the cliff, "No doubt Knuckles started looking for Sonic's help already. Let's go."

Rouge came out of shock and started running after him with Omega in tow. "Hey wait up Shadow!"

Meanwhile…

Everyone, minis Vanilla and G-Mel, took the train to Mystic Ruins and headed to Tails' Workshop. Once inside, Tails lead them to his lab basement. Elliot, the Mew Mews, and Shion's team were amazed that an eight year kid was able to handle such advanced machines.

"This place is bigger than the computer room in the café." Elliot said in amazement.

"Reminds me of the diagnostics labs back home," Shion agreed. "Wonder how a kid is able to use machines like this?"

"That's because Tails is a computer child prodigy!" Amy answered in a proud tone.

"A genius fox." MOMO said while smiling in a cheery way.

"Ah, it's nothing," Tails said in an embarrassed yet pleased tone. "Anyways, let's look for that base." After a several minutes Tails located the hidden base. "I've got it!" Tails shouted taking everyone else out of their business. "The base is in the depths of Death Ruins."

"Death… gulp Ruins?" Zoey squeaked in fear.

"Don't worry, it's only called Death Ruins because the structures are so fragile."

"I'll stay here and try to find out Nazo were abouts." Elliot suggested.

"Got it," Sonic pounded his fists together, "Come guy's we got a rotten egg to visit!"

Elsewhere…

"Several organic and mechanic beings approaching quickly."

Eggman swiveled around in his chair.

"What? Who is it?"

"Sonic the hedgehog and his friends, as well as unknown others." Continued the cold robotic voice.

"They are heading this way. But I didn't announce any world domination plan. Oh well, what an opportunity this is!"

He quickly grabbed the microphone for the intercom system. "Listen up everyone. Sonic is coming, and he will not make it out of here alive, understand? I expect each and every one of you to encumber his journey. This is all your greatest moments, now GO!!!"

And with that Eggman began to laugh insidiously.

"MAHAHAHAHAHAHA… man I'm evil… BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Just outside, Sonic, his friends, the Mew Mews who are now in their half-beast forms, and Shion's team made to the Death Ruins. They had just heard the announcement Eggman gave to his lackeys. He must have also forgotten to turn of the speakers because they heard him laughing.

"Well, some much for get through the base inconspicuously ." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Guess Eggman's amplified up security again," Knuckles said.

"You mean Eggman Nega?" Shion asked in shock.

"No, just Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, he's the ancestor of Nega and… hey, how do you know about Nega anyways?" Blaze inquired.

"I wish I could forget," Shion frowned, "when I was five years younger Eggman Nega was the supervisor of the KOS-MOS Project General Operation System Research Center when KOS-MOS was still being developed. I caught manufacturing illegal weapons and I was forced to kick him out."

"Guess it's the Robotnik's fate to have a grudge against the world for some reason." Tails sighed, "Gerald was in the same situation to."

"Gerald?" Renee asked.

"That's Eggman's grandfather, but I'll tell you about it later. Right now, we've got a Chaos Emerald to find." Sonic said.

The others nodded and started their trek thru Death Ruins. The team race thru the dangerous structures of the ruins, many of which crumpled on contact. It wasn't long before a number of robots finally reached them. Six E-100s to be exacted.

"First enemy wave approaching," KOS-MOS pointed out.

"The guys are E-100s, the primary robots of the E-Series robots. It's never good idea to go ahead and underestimate them." Sonic explained.

"Watch out!" MOMO shouted as the E-100s fried their machine guns. Everyone swift dodged them. _"Star Strike!"_ MOMO fired a shot from her LEGOLAS and destroyed three E-100s.

"_Tornado Hammer!"_ Amy swung her Piko Piko Hammer in a golf swing and a Tornado full of hearts blows the rest of the robots away. "Yea!" Both girls high-fived each other.

Just then two other robots came up to them.

"Hey isn't that-?" Miyuki began.

"No it's not," Cream frowned, "Those are E-121 Phi, their armed with hand to hand combat."

"Guess this ones for me," Ziggy said as he run up to one.

"Hey don't take all the fun!" Knuckles said as he ran up to other.

They soon engaged in intense fist fighting. After twelve seconds the both finished the robots with a Cyber Kick and a Hammer Punch.

"Not bad." Ziggy complemented.

Knuckles nodded, "You're pretty good to."

"All right, let's keep moving," Sonic said.

They all continued though the fragile ruins fighting some more robots along the way. They managed to even grind on the rails. People like Kikki thought it was a blast, while other like Miyuki thought their lives were flashing before their eyes. They soon came across a tower.

"That must be Eggman's satellite system," Tails pointed out.

"Is that so?" Sonic smirked, "Then let's blast this thing."

"I'll help," KOS-MOS stepped forwarded.

"As will I," T-elos stepped too.

"Okay, on my mark," the androids nodded and their cannons ready has Sonic aimed is hand in the air at the ceiling.

"Now! _Hurricane Tornado!"_ Sonic fired a sharp tornado blast as the androids fired their cannons. The entire tower exploded and everyone jumped on some nearby rails and circled around the clasping tower. "Now that's what I call a blast!" Sonic grinned.

"You said it!" Kikki smiled.

"Next time you do something stupid warn us first!" Miyuki heaved.

It wasn't long till the reached the heart of Death Ruins. As they all got to a metal room, they all heard a sound:

"Hohohohohoho…"

"Whoa, what was that?" MOMO squeaked.

"Alright, Eggman. We're you hiding now?" Sonic challenged as he look around.

"Well, I'm not next to you, and I'm not above you. So that must mean I'm coming to get you from somewhere else."

"Somewhere else?" Renee questioned.

Just then, T-elos' radar system acted up. She realized what was going on. "MOVE!" Everyone did so and a huge, silver and red, four-legged wolf-like creature with a sharp tail and a red crystal on its forehead popped out.

"Know wonder we couldn't see it," Shion said with eyes wide, "It was underneath us!"

"Sonic, I wasn't expecting you to come here in such short noticed," Eggman grinned from the control window, "Ah, and you've company as well, how nice of you to bring them her to witness your greatest demise!"

"Not really Doc," Silver crossed his arms, "We just came to 'borrow' something of yours."

"Silver! AND Blaze?! I wasn't expecting to see you two here either. I owe you a little payback for last time we met."

"Yeah? Well you ain't getting one!" Zoey shouted as she went in to her famous pose, "Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew Power, in your face!"

"What she said," Allen commented.

"That's just corny," Blaze frowned.

"Judging from that ridiculous catchphrase I'm guess that the five of you girls are the fabled Mew Mews from Japan. No mater, I'll see to it that all of you will fall to the EGG WOLVERINE!"

With that, the Egg Wolverine opened its mouth and unleashed a bloodcurdling roar.

"AAAGH!" Bridget screamed as she covered her ears.

"How are we supposed to fight THAT?!" Corina choked.

"The same way we always do it," Sonic said, "We trash it!"

"Way ahead of you!" Shion agreed, "KOS-MOS!"

"Roger. Now attacking at maximum force!" KOS-MOS bared her machine guns and fired at the Egg Wolverine.

"I'll help! _Kinetic Blots!"_ Sliver fired a bunch of bullets of psychic energy at the Egg Wolverine as well. The attack created a huge blast. But when it cleared, the robot was still visible.

"Huh?!" Silver gasped.

"Nothing!?" Shion gulped.

"It's my turn now!" With another roar, the Egg Wolverine charged towards the party, stood on its hind legs and buried its claws in the wall right above them.

"Huh?" Miyuki asked. "What's it doing?..."

With another roar, laser cannons emerged from the Egg Wolverine's arms and a rain of energy beams rained down on the heroes.

"Move it!" Amy shrieked as everyone ran for cover.

"Take this you living junk heap! _Tambourine Trench!" _Kikki launched a wall rock at the machine but the Egg Wolverine swung its tail and sends it back and she was out cold.

"Kikki!" Tails shouted. "Take this Eggman!" He angrily fired his electric hand cannon three times at the Egg Wolverine but it had no effect nether.

"_Sonic Wind!" _Sonic unleashed a blue wind blade at the machine but it was for naught.

"Damnit! Why isn't anything working?" Jr. snarled as he Miyuki, Allen and T-elos fire their guns.

At that moment, the white crystal on the Egg Wolverine began to glow and it raised its tail over its head, where the tip flashed with red light at the same speed as the crystal.

"What the… watch out!" Knuckles shouted.

"Fire the Pulse Cannon!" Eggman shouted as the tail's tip unleashed a huge, red energy ray that shaped into speedy wave rings. Everyone avoid it.

For awhile now, Sonic felt a familiar power from the robot. He squinted at the crystal and saw a familiar jewel inside.

"You guys! There's a Chaos Emerald in the crystal!"

"So that was what I felt when we got here!" Silver said. "I should have guessed!"

"That crystal is also a weak spot! I can't believe I forgot that all of these machines have weakness! Oh well, time to get our prize!"

"Right!" Zoey stood in front of the machine, "I'll finish this! _"Rose Bell! Full Power!"_

A shimmering shot flew out and annihilated the crystal, destroying the Egg Wolverine in process. Eggman jumped up of the trash heap and shouted, "You stupid children destroyed my creation! Don't know how much these sort of materials cost?!"

Sonic smirked, "That's for the info egghead."

"Oops…"

Zoey picked up the red Chaos Emerald and grinned.

"We got it."

Tails ran over to Kikki to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Kikki smiled

"Yeah…" Tails blushed a little.

"Aww! You have a little girlfriend." Amy grinned.

"Cut it out," Tails growled in an embarrassed tone.

Just then, the Emerald disappeared from Zoey's hand. The all looked up to see Nazo smirking at them.

"Many thanks for retrieving the Emerald."

"Give it back! It's not yours!" Cream shouted.

"I am afraid I can't do that, but right now I must tack my leave," He grinned at Sonic, "You know what the say Sonic, be careful what you wish for…" With that, he vanished.

At that moment, Eggman flew overhead in his Egg Mobile, "I saw him first!" he shouted as flew off.

"Be careful what you…" Sonic's eyes widen, "Oh man, we gotta go now!"

"What? Why?" Bridget asked.

"Three days ago I hid a very special item in a place call Ancient Highway and now Nazo is after it. We need to beat him to it before it's too late! Let's go!"

The others were confused but nodded and followed him anyway. Little do they know, they were about to face a new enemy that none of them, except of Sonic, have ever faced before…


	7. Sonic VS Erazor Again!

"Come on! Hurry up!" Sonic shouted as he and the others raced their way through Ancient Highway.

"Sonic, please slow down!" Bridget pleaded.

"Sonic never slows down when he's this tense," Knuckles retorted.

Here's the lowdown: Sonic, Zoey, KOS-MOS, and their friends infiltrated Eggman's new base in Death Ruins. After a brief battle they managed to get the red Chaos Emerald but not before Nazo swiped it under their noses. Then he told Sonic something about being careful what you wish for before disappearing. This made Sonic alarmed and he told everyone to accompany him in Ancient Highway.

As everyone made their way thru the dusty road over the sands, they came across six grey lizard creatures.

"These must be Nazo's henchmen!" Tails shouted.

"We don't have time for you!" Sonic shouted as he kicked and homing spins them away.

Everyone continued thru the ruins as they came across more lizard men and other obstacles. They finally made it to the end of the highway.

Sonic looked around. "Good. He's not around. You guy's might wanna get back a little bit. Everyone did so and once they did, Sonic turned into a blue tornado blow dust in everyone's faces. When he stopped he pulled out an old looking book from the ground.

"A book? That was what you brought us here for?!" Jr., said aggravated, "A BOOK?!"

"Just so you know it isn't just any book. This book is really a portal to another world. Anyway we better put this some where safe and- WHOA!" A winged lizard suddenly snatched the book from Sonic's hand. The lizard then dropped it to Nazo.

"Heh. Just what I need," Nazo smirked.

"Nazo! You may be the Ultimate Evil, but just listen to reason! You've already done enough damage so don't upon that book!"

"Sorry, but that's why I'm the Ultimate Evil." Nazo pulled out from the book what looked like a black oil lamp.

Renee arched an eyebrow, "An oil lamp?"

"You wouldn't dare…" Sonic threatened.

Nazo ignored him and tossed the lamp in the air. Red energy emitted from his other hand.

"NAZO! DON'T!"

Nazo grinned as he fired at the airborne lamp completely shattering it. A dark mist started to form above them follow by an evil echo of laughter.

"What's going on!?" Zoey screamed.

"Nazo, you idiot!" Sonic yelled.

The mist reached the ground and took form of a ripped man with purple skin and a deadly wide sword at the side of his hip. It was the dark genie, Erazor Djinn.

"I don't like this," Blaze frowned, "I don't like this at all."

Erazor looked at his hands and laughed. "At last I am free! Free to be me!" He turned to Nazo, "My thanks to you friend, for freeing me from that blasted lamp!"

"We don't know who you are, but whatever you plan to do we'll stop you!" Corina shouted.

Erazor turned to scowl at her but then his saw a face that he total despised.

"SONIC! You're still alive!?! I did not expect to see you here you filthy rat!"

"For the hundredth time, I'm not a RAT! I'm a HEDEGHOG! H-E-D-E-G-H-O-G! GOT IT MEMORIZED?!" Sonic spat as has walk forward a little.

"How does he know Sonic?" Amy wondered, "And why does he think that he's a rat?"

"It would seem that Sonic encountered this man once before." KOS-MOS pointed out.

"Bah! Your idle tantrums never scare me! At least now I can get my revenge! AAAARRRRRHHHH!!!" With that Erazor charged at Sonic with the sword ready to strike.

Thanks to Sonic's genetically enhanced reflexes, Sonic dodged every blow aimed at him. Erazor aimed to slice his legs but Sonic jumped back. Erazor dash after him and crashed his sword down but Sonic zipped to the side. Erazor aimed for the head but Sonic arched his spine to evade it. Sonic scissor kicked Erazor on the head then tired a roundhouse but Erazor caught his leg. Sonic then moved the other into his chest, knocking him back. As they jumped in to the air, Sonic tried another kick but Erazor parried it knocked Sonic to the ground. Sonic landed and Erazor launched a blazing shot from his sword. Sonic fired his Sonic Wind to neutralize it and fired projectiles of aerokinetic energy, the Wind Arrow. Erazor deflected them and landed to swing dust at him. Sonic zipped to the side again but then he felt his arm being tug into a chicken wing. He grimaced and was forced down. "So, it appears I have the upper hand..." Erazor smirked.

Suddenly, he felt raw energy hit him in the chest hard. He was launched into a column. Sonic lowered his leg, which still steamed orange mist from the Chaos Lighting Kick. "Slow learner, ain't ya?" he chuckled.

Erazor snarled angrily as he staggered forward and then dashed. He parried all of Sonic's kicks then grabbed his leg, flew up and slammed him down. He went to plunge his sword but Sonic springs backwards. Then he does a flare kick, then a tornado top kick, then a thrust kick on Erazor pushing him back. The others watched the two duck it out.

"I know it may be obvious, but it looks like those two don't fancy each other," Cream pointed out.

"Yeah, and what about that rat crack? If it was a joke, then it wasn't very funny," Silver frowned.

"Well either way, we need to help him!" Shion said, the others nodded and head into the battle to help Sonic.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet, rodent!" Erazor shouted. He launched three fire shots at Sonic who dodge them with complete accuracy. Amy charged at Erazor and swiped her hammer at him. He pushed her back as Shion jumped at Erazor and brought her shield weapon on him. She missed but she proved to be relentless as she began kicking and punching. He brushed her off as Knuckles charged forward and flew his fists at Erazor who blocked them. Erazor caught one fist and twisted it causing Knuckles to grimace. As he was pushed him aside, KOS-MOS and T-elos rushed at Erazor and swung their R-Blades at him and he countered with his sword. He shoved them aside, but KOS-MOS and T-elos nodded at each other and brought their blades down. Erazor block them with his sword. Bridget sleds between them and performed Tidal Rush, blasting Erazor back. Jr. grabbed his guns and started to shoot at him. Erazor dash sideways but Jr. kept shooting. Erazor made a battle cry as dashed at Sonic again. He continued to swing at Sonic but he kept jumping and dodging. Sonic jump over Erazor and flew rapid punches at him with super speed. After another kick, Erazor staggered back but then dash forward. Sonic ran forward as well. But then…

"Enough!" Nazo yelled. He put an invisible wall between them and they got knock back. "You'll have enough time to get your revenge, Erazor. But as of now I require your assistance."

"Fair enough. But first, let me show you my gratitude," Erazor bought out seven rings, each the same color as the Chaos Emeralds.

"What are those?" MOMO asked in awe.

"How where you able to get those?!" Sonic demanded.

"All in good times rat. But as for you friend, with the power of these rings I grant you total power!"

"I don't think so!" Corina shouted as she launched her Heart Arrow at them. It disrupted them and the rings disappeared.

"Blast!" Erazor shouted.

"Don't worry about it. I will have as my new ally. Here, I give the power to travel through time. Find me in the year T.C. 4769 and tell me all that you know."

"Fine." He said before he turned to Sonic again, "There will be a reckoning rat…" he snarled and then warped away. Nazo glanced at the others before warping away too.

Sonic noticed a familiar ring on the ground. He picked it up without anyone noticing and slipped it on.

"Sonic," Knuckles began, "How do you know this guy?"

"Well, for starters his name is Erazor Djinn, and he's… well… a genie."

Everyone gasped.

"A genuine genie?" Kikki gasped.

"You mean… that was a genie's lamp we saw?" Renee asked.

"That's right. Few days ago I was sucked in to that book. When I was inside, Erazor walked up to me and shot a judgment arrow in my heart. He said that I had to bring him the seven World Rings to him or else he wouldn't remove the arrow and then I would 'forfeit' my life."

The others didn't know what he meant by that but it still chilled them to the bone.

"What exactly are the World Rings? And who is Erazor anyway?" Shion asked.

"The World Rings are bit like the Chaos Emeralds. But unlike the Chaos Emeralds they weld the power of natural elements: thunder, wind, water, fire, earth, light, and darkness. And as for Erazor… he's the very same genie that appeared in the ancient fairy tail, Aladdin and the Magic Lamp."

More gasping noises were heard.

"But… how?" Allen stuttered.

Sonic told them about how Erazor was punished for his misdeeds and was sentenced to grant three wishes each to one thousand people. After his sentence he grew an extreme disliking towards mortals thinking that they were nothing more than greedy creators. Everyone felt greatly sadden.

"Wow… I don't think I'll look at another fairy tail the same way ever again…" Cream said sadly.

"I know. Who would have thought that there was another side to the story we all thought we knew?" Blaze agreed.

Just then, Zoey notices something, "Hey guys what's that?" Zoey walked over to the object that looked like a yellow ring.

"Uh… Zoey?" Sonic began as she bent down to pick up the ring…

**ZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!**

"YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Zoey shrieked as she was charged with electricity.

"Heh, that's why it's called the Ring of Thunder," Sonic pointed out.

"You could have warned me first!" Zoey shot out, her hair and fur was burnt from the electricity.

"So I'm guess that's one of the seven World Rings," Miyuki wondered.

"That's right," Sonic answered, "Thanks to the secret of the Rings, a managed to seal Erazor back into the lamp, and if it weren't for Sharah, I'd probably not be here right now."

Amy blinked. "Sharah? Who is 'Sharah'?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Sonic suddenly realized that he had just said something he shouldn't have. "Uh oh…"

"No, tell me! Who is Sharah?!"

"Is she always like this whenever she hears that Sonic was getting acquainted by girls other than her?" Ziggy asked.

"You have no idea," Tails said.

"Have you been seeing other girls behind my back, Sonic!!??" Amy yelled and was about to smash him with her hammer.

"Take it easy Amy! JEZZ!" Sonic hacked, "I have a better idea: I'll show her to you!"

He reviled the ring he had on his finger and rubbed it. At that moment the ring began to glow and beam of light shot out. When the light faded, they could see a young girl who appeared about the same age as both Sonic and Renee but was the same height as Renee. She had dark skin, pointed ears, pink hair and was wearing Arabic clothing. "O master, what is thy wish?"

"Hey! What's up Sharah?" Sonic grinned.

The girl soon saw Sonic. She smiled brightly and grabbed the blue hedgehog in a hug. "Oh Sonic! I missed you!"

It was long before Amy broke them up. "Sonic, you've got some explaining to do!"

"Amy, I thought I told you to chillax! I'll have you know that Sharah is not my girlfriend!"

"What's a 'girlfriend'?" Sharah asked in a confused tone.

This made Amy realizes that Sharah was not only not his girlfriend, but she was also rather naïve. "Okay, sorry."

"Hey Sonic, just who is she?" Silver asked.

"My apologies. My name is Sharah the Genie of the Ring." Sharah greeted.

"Another genie?" Bridget gasped.

"Yep. Another genie," Sonic grinned.

Then Sharah recognized two other people… or at least she THOUGHT she recognized them, "Ali-Baba! Sinbad! Is that you? How did you get into this world?"

"Huh?" Tails and Knuckles said in a confused tone and in unison.

"Don't you remember? You accompanied Sonic in his quest remember?"

"Sorry guys. She's confusing you with some other people," Sonic snickered.

We should be getting back to Tails' Workshop. Elliot's probably waiting and maybe we can find out more about the World Rings," Zoey suggested. The others nodded and head out Ancient Highway.


	8. That Freezing Feeling

Everyone made it to Tails' Workshop. They told Sharah everything about their world and what's been going on, and Sharah told them about her adventure with Sonic.

Elliot used the new information on the World Rings to pin point their possible location. "Here it is! The next World Ring is found in these coordinates."

"That's Crystal Mountain!" Silver said.

"Crystal Mountain? I heard it snows there a lot. Even in the summer time," Corina said.

"Alright you guys, we have another Ring to find," Sonic said, "Let's go!" They others follow, but Amy held Sharah back.

"What is Amy?"

"Just something you should know. If you see a snow white bat, then that's Rouge. She's a real sneaky thief who will do anything for jewels. So under any circumstances don't negotiate with her, epically since you're genie and all."

"Okay got it. Rouge: bad."

Amy nodded and the two went after the others.

In Crystal Mountain…

Everyone appeared in the mountain and Sharah, the Mew Mews, and Shion's group looked in awe at the scenery before them.

"It's beautiful…" Shion whispered.

"And so cold," Miyuki shivered.

"Well it can't be helped," Blaze said, she ignited a flame from her finger, "But I can still warm us up of it does get too cold."

Sonic looked around and saw some metal pieces lying on the ground. "He check it out you guys, we can use these to get through the mountain!"

"In this blizzard?" Corina asked.

"Like I said, it can't be helped." Blaze repeated.

So everyone got on the boards and head through the blizzard. They went through twist, turns and ramps of the snowy path. After about three minutes, Bridget heard something following them. She turns around and gasped.

"Watch out!"

The others turned and saw a huge snow bolder chasing after them. Sonic just grinned "Now the real fun starts!"

"You call this FUN?" Jr. said in disbelief.

"What can I tell ya?" Tails chuckled, "He's a speed freak."

Everyone did their best to keep far away from the bolder as possible. They made it under a bridge where the bolder couldn't reach. But the bolder smash over a tower and it was falling on top of them.

"AHH! OH NO!" Zoey screamed.

At that moment Sonic pull out the Chaos Emerald and yelled: _"Chaos Control!"_

In an instant, the tower stopped in mid air, as well as everything else except for the heroes.

"Huh?" MOMO pressed one of the snowflakes and it was push along with her finger. "Did we stop… time?"

"Come on. We can't stay here." Sonic ushered everyone out. When he made sure that everyone was safe, he deactivated Chaos Control and everything was in full motion again. The tower crashed a distance from them.

"Sonic? How did you do that?" Shion asked.

Sonic smirked. "That was one of my special abilities, the Chaos Control. It allows me to twist the fabrics of space and time. Silver and another one who isn't here right now can do it too!"

"That's really cool!" Kikki beamed.

"Come on! The sooner we find the World Ring the sooner we can get out of here!" Miyuki shivered again.

"Yes. Let's hurry!" Sharah agreed.

All of them of them set off they came across many common obstacles like jumping to platforms, rails to grind on, stuff like that. It wasn't long before the came across some gundum looking robots.

"The E-2000s!" Knuckles said, "So Eggman must be here too!"

"Either way, I'm still gonna burn them up! _Fire Bomb!"_ Blaze sent a burning fire ball at the robots destroying most of them.

"_Galactic Storm!"_ Silver sent a spiral of psychic energy pushing the others away.

"That oughta show em!" Amy cheered, "Let's push on!"

They went through some more obstacles and they finally made it though the other side of the mountain.

"The World Ring is underneath that snow," Sharah pointed out.

"I will get it out."

KOS-MOS used her cannon to melt the snow away. Sure enough they could see a blue ring. Sharah went to pick, "This is strange, I still can't touch the Ring…" she wondered.

Shion went over and careful picks it up. Nothing happen for a while but then…

**WWOOOOSSSHH!**

Shion was feeling dizzy but Allen keeps her on balance. "Chef! You okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. Just touching this Ring makes me feel so woozy. I feel like there's a tornado inside me."

"The Ring of Wind. I still don't know what the Rings can do to somebody corrupted." Sonic commented.

"Well we got the second World Ring," Knuckles said, "Now let's get out of here!"

Suddenly, the ground shook and a wall blasted opened. Out of the wall came a white and blue machine that look like a huge walrus came in to view.

"Good grief! How we do we keep meeting up like this?" Eggman shouted form the control window.

Sharah's eyes widened, "Isn't that King Shiyra? What is he doing?"

"Err, Sharah, remember when I almost attacked King Shiyra in YOUR world?" Sonic reminded her.

"Yeah, you… OOOHHH! Now I understand, in this world HE'S the bad guy. Am I correct?"

Sonic nodded. "Yep."

"Tough luck Eggman!" Kikki shouted, "No Chaos Emerald this time!"

"Silence! This time I'm not here for the Emeralds! For you see, I too have learned about the World Rings. Now hand it over, or do you want my Egg Walrus to make mincemeat out of you?"

"It doesn't belong to you!" Shion shouted has she slipped the Ring in her knapsack.

Eggman made a fake sigh, "I see… then I guess I'll have to use one of the two options I have available to me."

"And what's the other?" Ziggy asked.

"Let's see…" Without warning, Eggman fired several missiles at the group. Everyone quickly evaded it.

"Heads up!" Blaze shouted as she raced towards the Egg Walrus. _"Crimson Swirl!"_ Blaze engulfed herself in a tornado of fire and damaged the Egg Walrus greatly.

"Here I come! _Chaos Nitro Slam!"_ Silver engulfed himself in purple energy and slammed into the machine.

"Gah! You'll pay for that!" Eggman then fired some lasers at the group.

"I have you now!" MOMO launched some shots from her LEGOLAS and then an Angel Arrow damaging bit more.

"_Thunder Arrow!"_ Knuckles launched a lighting shot at the machine.

"_Silver Slash!"_ Renee used her whip to create a purple energy and sends it at the Egg Walrus

"Keep it up! We've all most got him!" Amy cheered.

"Bah! Like you'll even get the chance! This is the Egg Walrus' ultimate attack!" Areas on the Egg Walrus legs opened up and several laser drills came out and began to charge up.

"Dang! How will we destroy those things in time?!" Sonic frowned.

Just then, some gunshots were heard, and the laser drills were destroyed.

"Jr.?" Allan asked.

"Wasn't me."

"Then who?" Cream questioned.

"I know who," Sonic grinned, "Shadow!"

Everyone looked up at the cliff we're the Ultimate Lifeform stood with his twin pistols in each hand.

"Shadow! What are you doing here?!" Eggman snarled.

Shadow smirked. "Well, some tourists told me that a giant robot was attacking the mountains." Then he frowned. "I just wish they weren't so slow in getting to the point!"

Eggman sneered at Shadow, "You may think that you won, but I will have the last laugh!" He fired more missiles at Shadow but he jumped up and landed between Sonic and Silver. Shadow grinned at them, Silver made a smirk, and Sonic smirked back. They knew what to do next.

Eggman saw the witty looks on the three apocalyptic hedgehog's faces and knew that he was now in trouble, "Oh snap…"

"_Adrenaline Rush!"_

"_Chaos Blast!"_

"_Maximum Overload!"_

The Azure Wind, the Ultimate Lifeform and the Force from the Future unleashed a huge gust of wind, a red wave of destruction, and a blast of psychic energy. The Egg Walrus was completely annihilated an all that was left was the Egg Mobile.

"Aughhhh!!! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You always ruin my plans!" Eggman shouted in fury.

"_Atomic Twister!"_ The three apocalyptic hedgehogs combined their powers to create a bronze tornado of cackling energy and sent the Egg Mobile flying. Sharah couldn't help but whistle. She knew that Sonic was the Legendary Blue Hedgehog, but she never knew how much power Sonic really had, heck, he can even manipulate time by using that Emerald instead of some of her power.

"I HATE THOSE HEDGEHOGS!!!" Eggman screamed as he disappeared in to the sky.

Shadow looked at the other two hedgehogs, "It looks like I made it here just in time."

"Your timing is impeccable," Blaze commented, "Thanks."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" KOS-MOS asked politely.

"Who am I?" Shadow grinned, "I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the perfect example of ultimate life."

"So you're Shadow, huh?" Shion asked in wonder, "I read about you in the archives. Everything that you did is legendary."

Ironically enough, this made Shadow's toothy grin wider, "Hear that, Faker? Not only I'm I the Ultimate Life, but I am also legendary!"

Sonic just rolled his emerald eyes as if to brush it off, "So Shadow, I'm guessing that the GUN Commander sent you on a mission to stop Nazo too, huh?"

Shadow nodded as Rouge and E-123 Omega came into view. "Looks like we were late for the party," Rouge sighed.

"Hey, isn't that one of Eggman's robots?" Bridget asked looking at Omega.

"Correction, I was one but he shut me down and imprisoned me in one of his abandoned bases. I have a deep revulsion for Eggman."

"Oh."

Rouge then noticed that Sharah was levitating above the ground. She wondered how she was able to do that but decided to ask later and made her way to Knuckles.

"Hey there, Red. What cha up to?"

Knuckles blushed bit and stuttered, "Not that it's any of your businesses, but I was just thinking."

"And what are you thinking about, hm?" She cooed as she wiggled her finger around his chest causing his blush to deepen. Shion, Miyuki and the Mew Mews saw this and couldn't help but giggle. Even KOS-MOS and T-elos made a snicker at the site of it. They WERE programmed with emotions after all.

Zoey yawned, "I think we should get back to our hotel, it's been a long day."

"I guess the rest of us we'll have to call it a day and book in along with you," Blaze said.

Sonic yawned, "Might as well go home now anyways. Let's get out of this storm."

"I thought you'd never say something," Miyuki said. At that moment, Rouge finally walked up to Sharah.

'Uh oh, it's that Rouge character Amy warned me about. I'd better think fast.'

"Well you're one of the new faces I've seen. One of Sonic's friends, right? I'm Rouge by the way."

"Umm…" Sharah blushed profusely, trying to think of a clever thing to say, "Yes, I am. My name is Sharah. Are you a friend of Sonic's as well?"

"In a way, I am. So where're you from? And how exactly are you levitating? As I recall, that's a very difficulty trick for humans to learn…"

Sharah smiled sheepishly. "Well… I'm not exactly a human…"

Rouge's eyes rose, as she evaluated this information for potential gain. At the moment, the words 'alien probe' were on her mind. "Do tell…"

"I'm actually a Djinn. A genie."

"G… Genie?" Rouge was visited by a sudden vision of herself sitting atop a mountain of Arabian treasure. "A genie, huh? Well, that's VERY interesting. So, are you handing out wishes or something, Sharah?"

"Well, the thing about that is... I can only grant wishes to the one who has my ring."

Rouge's expression didn't change, but behind her back, her fist clenched, "Ring, huh? Funny, I thought it was supposed to be a lamp..."

"Yes, it's a common misconception. Sonic has it right now, so he's my master- I mean my friend! He's my very dear friend, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Rouge only heard the first half of that sentence. "So, if I were to have that ring, then you'd grant wishes for me, right?"

Sharah nodded guiltily. "But I'm sure Sonic would let me grant wishes for you if you asked him. He is your friend, after all." With that, Sharah floated towered Sonic, hoping that Rouge wouldn't do any thing drastic. Unfortunately, Rouge was already trying to think of a way to trick the witty hedgehog.


	9. The Babylon Rouges

Silver walked into his room and tossed his bag on the bed. A typical moment occurred and the mattress sunk straight down as the bed support broke and collapsed beneath. Silver just stood there with an annoyed look, as if he almost saw that coming. Blaze heard the noise and walked in.

"Damn. That's really inopportune," she commented.

"Yep."

Blaze flashed a sly fangy grin. "Don't look so down. I have a plan."

"And that would be…?"

She waved her tail between his legs. "You're welcome to share mine."

Silver was caught off guard by the remark and almost fell. "You mean… at the same time… together… both of us? You're just messing around…right?" Blaze had done this before, she may be shy but she was still a cat and it was in her nature to be playful and clever.

"I'm serious. Besides…" put her hands on his shoulders and whispered to his ear, "We might be able to make each other's sleep a bit more comfortable. If not for yourself, then do it because I'm asking. We're not going to do anything. Please?"

**FAINT**

"Oh crud. Silver? Silver, wake up! Are you all right?" Blaze asked as she tried to shake him. There was no response. She tried to move him and yell at him but it wouldn't work. She sighed, "Forgive me for this," she place her hand on his chest and sent a surge of heat through his body. He woke up and brought the top of his body straight up in an instant.

"BlazeIwouldlovetoshareyourbedandImeanthatinthemostgentlewaypossible!"

"Don't worry about it. It's my pleasure," she said to him, trying to keep him from feeling embarrassed. He brought up his hand to his face and licked his finger and thumb, then proceeded to put out the small flame on the tip of his quill.

"Uh… thanks Blaze." They stood looking at each other for a few more minutes. Sliver made the first move. "I'm gonna… uh… take a really cold shower now."

"Um… sure. I trust you." She made her way out the door, but quickly threw her head back with a sly smile. "Oh Silver. You probably might want to hold off on that shower… you're just gonna get dirty again tonight," she purred. She giggled and ran outside.

Silver hadn't moved yet, but went from smoking hot to almost completely soaked in perspiration, courtesy of Blaze's last remark. He got up and walked over to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and locked it…

"…YEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!"

The next day…

Sonic was at the hotel lobby chatting with Elliot and Sharah. That was when somebody spoke from behind him.

"Hey there, hotshot."

Sonic turned around to see Rouge walking up to him with a wily fangy grin, swaying her hips and all. Elliot and Sharah slipped away as Sonic watched the bat causally. Usually, he felt uncomfortable around females, but knew how to keep his cool; he also knew she was up to something.

"What are you doing here Rouge?" he asked. She wasn't even looking at him though; she kept her eyes focused on Sharah's ring. "Ahem..."

Rouge perked up, and looked him in the eye. "Oh, I'm doing great, and yourself?"

Sonic ignored the fact that she answered the wrong question, and just went along with her. He put the ring behind his back.

"I'm just fine."

"Say, that's a nice looking ring you have there, mind if I see it?"

"Actually, I do. Don't you have anyone else to go bug right now?"

"My, my. Aren't we the persistent ones today," she pouted, crossing her arms. "Come on, just let me see the ring, I won't do anything to it!"

"I'm not worried that you will do something TO it, I'm worried you'll FLY OFF with it. Don't think I've forgotten about the Gizod Incident already."

Rouge got a mental kick in the head, during the Gizod Incident she managed to trick Sonic into giving her G-Mel so that she could turn him into a master thief, and Sonic never falls for the same trick twice.

"Well it's been nice chatting with you ya Rouge, but I gotta go now." Sonic walk outside leaving a frustrated bat.

"Dang, this is gonna be tougher then I thought…"

In the cafeteria, Shion was sipping some coffee while reading about the modern events. Allen took a seat next to her.

"Hey Shion, you sleep well?"

"Hm?" Shion on looked up from her paper and blushed a bit, "Yeah, I'm fine."

'Damnit! What else should I say!?' both of them thought.

That was when Shion caught a glimpse of an advertisement. It said:

**New Extreme Race Coming Tomorrow!**

**Five laps around the Dark Dessert**

**Come one come all for the thrills! The excitement! Expect the unexpected!**

**First prize is a mysterious green ring!**

**Come on down and have a blast!**

**WARNING: RING MAY HAVE SIDE EFFECTS **

"Allen! Look at this!" Shion passed the paper to him. He read the public notice and his eyes widen.

"Looks like another one of the seven World Rings. But how did a competition committee get hold of one?"

Shion was about to answer but was interrupted when Silver and Blaze walk down the steps. Blaze had a wide smile on her face while Silver's face was beet red. (A/N: Not like that you perverts!)

"Hey you two. Sleep well?" Shion asked.

"You could say that," Blaze responded, "What's up?"

"We may have found another one of the seven World Rings," Allen answered.

Silver awoke from his fantasy, "Really? Then we'd better tell Sonic and Sharah right away!"

Minutes later Sonic scanned the paper given to him by Shion. Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream were around at the moment.

"Hn, that's a World Ring alright," Sonic said, "The Ring of Earth, apparently it holds the emotion of envy inside."

"So you're saying that these Rings can also feel emotions somehow?" Renee asked.

He nodded, "Yes. That's also what makes so them different from the Chaos Emeralds."

"I guess that's why it's green, because it's full of envy," Amy pointed out.

"What I don't understand is how the racing committee managed to get hold of the World Ring, that's really inconceivable," Sonic pondered.

"Well, we can wonder about that later," Knuckles said, "Right now we'll to get ready for the race and get that Ring."

"Maybe we'll run into the Babylon Rouges again," Tails pointed out.

"Babylon who?" Zoey asked.

"The Babylon Rouges are a gang of experienced racers," Knuckles explained, "Their also thieves of legendary proportions. And if they do show up, which is very likely, it'll be another day in the park. So let's do what we can!"

So for the rest of the day the gang stayed at Tails' Workshop to prepare of the race. Tails inspected all of their gears while Shion made some new ones.

Shion handed KOS-MOS a white and blue board, "This one is for you KOS-MOS. This is called the Xenogear." (A/N: Xenogear get it?)

"Thank you, Shion," KOS-MOS replied as she took the gear.

"I also made one for you, Zoey," she handed her a pink and black board; "It's called the Wild Cat."

"Thanks Shion. I can't wait to try it out!" Zoey smiled.

"Shion gave T-elos a red and purple broad, "And for you T-elos, is the Dark Blur."

"Thank you, Shion," T-elos said.

"So how does this race go anyway?" Corina asked.

"There's a reason why it's called extreme racing," Tails explain, "Basically you have to try and come in first place at any cost. The EX Gears are powered by air so it never runs out."

"The ad said that the race was going to be in Dark Desert. Why is called that?" Bridget asked.

"Well, there's a solar eclipse coming tomorrow and the desert's structures shift in mysterious ways during that eclipse," Amy elucidated.

"That sounds kinda creepy," Sharah shuddered, "The thought of a desert shape shifting because an eclipse…"

"It is pretty creepy once you put it that way," Sonic said, "But it does make a pretty sweet race course."

"Well, we all might as well rest up for the night," Elliot said, "We have a big day ahead of us."

The next day, everyone headed to the Dark Desert. Shadow and his team got there too. They went into the stadium lobby to sign up.

"Oh boy! I can't wait for the race to start!" Kikki said ecstatically.

"Easy they're, Kikki," Tails chuckled, "The excitement hasn't started yet."

"So where are these Babylonians you told us about so much about?" KOS-MOS asked. She was wearing a light blue hoody, a white tank top, white shorts with blue flames and black and blue sneakers. T-elos wore the same thing excepted the outfit was black and purple.

"Yeah, are they gonna show up, or are we gonna be shown up?" Zoey who was in her Mew Mew form continued.

"Oh they'll come," Sonic reassured, "Those guys never put a challenge down."

"Well if it ain't Sonic the Hedgehog," a rusty voice came from behind. They all turned around to see none other than the legendary Babylon Rouges. The leader, Jet, flashed his self assured smirk, "Long time no see, Hedgehog. Where's the rest of your posse? They chicken out at the last minute?"

"Oh we're around," Knuckles stood leaning near the front door of the lobby, grinning. "I've been looking forward to settling the score with you thieves."

"You won't have us beat that easily, chump!" Storm declared, punching his fist into his palm. "We'll take down the whole bunch of you!"

Wave just scoffed but then noticed the Mew Mews and Shion's group, "Whoa, who are those guys? Haven't seen them before."

Sonic told them everything, the history of Nazo, the Mews and Shion and her group and why they're here.

Jet frowned, "Yeah, we heard about that attack on Central City, kinda hard to believe that it was completely destroyed just like that."

"Well, with the Mew girls and the other guys from the future helping us, things should lighten up a bit," Wave said, "But don't expect to beat us, with lame gears like those, you guys won't even cross the starting line." Tails and Shion just glared at the wisecracking swallow in response.

"Well, well. Isn't this a warm reunion?" said a disturbingly familiar voice.

Sonic turned his head and his eyes immediately widened. "This is a joke, right!?"

Erazor just snickered, "This is no laughing matter, I can assure you that." His attention turned to Sharah, "Why Sharah, it's so good to see you. It's been a long time."

The Genie of the Ring crossed her arms, "Not long enough."

"Ooo, that hurts," the Dark Genie said in sarcasm, "Not matter, I knew it wouldn't last."

"What are you doing here?" Renee said sternly.

Erazor grinned, "The same reason why all of you are here: to compete."

"You've gotta be kidding!" Jr. said. "How could they possibly let you in?"

"There are no rules saying I can't, hairless monkey. Don't worry; I don't care about you or any of your pitiful friends and rivals. My grievance is with Sonic."

"Still think you can take me?" Sonic retorted.

"I'm not going to dispose of you now, rat. There's plenty of time for that. No, my score will be settled on the raceway. Besides, I have a bigger prize in mind."

"Let me guess," T-elos frowned, "You're here for the World Ring."

"That's right. You'd better watch your back rodent, because I WILL be gunning for you." With that, Erazor walked away.

Sonic slowly loosened his tense fists and straightened up. "So much for a fun race."

"What's the deal, Sonic?" Jet asked, "How come that guy's got a grudge on you?"

Sonic told the Babylonians everything about Erazor. About how Erazor was punished for his misdeeds and was sentenced to grant three wishes each to one thousand people. After his sentence he grew an extreme disliking towards mortals thinking that they were nothing more than greedy creators.

"Wow. Another side to the story we thought we all knew," Wave said sourly.

"And to make it worse, his partnered with this Nazo guy," Storm frowned.

"Well that won't be a problem," Sonic smirked, "We just have to stop them before its too late, and we're never late!"

"Attention all racers!" the announcer called, "The eclipse is a approaching and the race is about to start, take your positions immediately!"

Few minutes later Sonic and the others, along with Shadow, Rouge and Erazor took the places in the starting line. Rouge was still keeping a close eye on that ring and Sonic was fully aware of that. Shion and the others took their seats.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Kikki squealed.

"I never saw an official race before!" MOMO beamed.

"It's about to start!" Corina pointed.

The count down began as the moon started to close in on the sun. The digital monitor displayed the countdown.

3… the racers backed up to gain speed.

2… they kicked off and started running for the starting gate.

1… get ready…

The moon totally covered the sun at the same time the counter reached zero and the dessert started to shift. The crowd went wild as all of the racers jumped of the ramp. Wave managed to take the lead, but it didn't last as Sonic swerved next to her.

"Sorry, Wave," he shrugged, "but I've got a race to win!" Wave was about to yell something at him, but she was too late. Sonic had blown past her. Shortly after Jet raced by her, followed by KOS-MOS, Zoey and Storm.

Just on the second turn another racer brushed next to her. This time it was Erazor on a Magic Carpet. "You're in my way," he glared.

"Aren't you the relentless one," she remarked. She brought up her wrench and use to trip his legs. He yelped as he fell down. "Sayonara, sucker!" she laughed as she push her boosters into the anti-gravity chamber.

Erazor was very pissed off at the moment. He brought out his wide sword and sends a fire wave at Wave's board, _"Humph!"_

Wave heard something rushing up to her but it wasn't a gear. She turned and her eyes wide as she saw orange flame aimed at her Type-W. "AHH!" The flame struck her board, knocking out the engine. She lost control and she was thrown off her broad. Erazor hovered by. "Hey pal! Don't you know how expensive the materials to make these gears are?!" she scowled.

"Eat my duststorm, you feathered beast!" he mocked. With that, Erazor dashed into the chamber.

"What a jerk!" Wave growled as she grabbed her Type-W and walked to the stadium to repair it. She was obviously out of the race now.

Sonic was in the second lap and was passing through the terrain. Jet whipped up next to him in a green blur, "You got luckily so far hedgehog, but your lucks about to run out."

Just then, Sonic saw Erazor reaching behind them, "Jet! Watch it!!"

Jet saw just in time to see Erazor about to strike them both. Jet jumped out of the way and lost control for a while but managed to keep behind them.

Erazor towered over Sonic, "Now to finish what I started!" He swiped his sword over and Sonic ducked. Under and he jumped. For Sonic and Erazor, the extreme race quickly turned into an extreme battle.

KOS-MOS and Zoey whipped next to Jet as they saw the action. "Aw man! Erazor's at it again!" Zoey snarled as she grits her mutated fangs.

"We need to do something or Sonic may get killed!" KOS-MOS said.

"Well, we can't let that happen now can we?" Jet agreed, "I've got a plan, follow me!" The two girls follow suite as the five lead racers entered the chamber for the second time.

The gears flew freely in midair due to the lack of gravity. The trio managed to reach the fighting racers.

"Heads up, Erazor!" Jet used his twin fans to propel Erazor away from Sonic.

Erazor growled, "You feathered swine, you're just as annoying as the rat!"

Jet frown, "Who you calling a feathered swine? I'm a hawk!"

"Don't forget about us!" Zoey launched a flying kick on Erazor's abdomen and landed gracefully back on her Wild Cat.

KOS-MOS launched a whirlwind kick and missed. She also landed gracefully on her Xenogear.

Erazor began to boil, "You bothersome pests! I'll destroy you all!"

For the next three laps, the four racers manage to distract Erazor while keeping the lead at the same time. At the final lap they were swerving through the village. "We'll keep Erazor at bay!" Zoey said, "You two just finish the race!" With that, she and KOS-MOS exhausted more air to keep Erazor back. Sonic and Jet now both raced for the finish line, both were neck in neck.

"That Ring is mine!" Jet grinned.

"Not if I get there first!" Sonic challenged.

The two rivals made a mad dash to the finish line. Jet used his fans to propel himself faster, but Sonic made a spin dash. Untimely, Sonic came out in first. The crowd went wild.

"Alright! Sonic did it!" MOMO cheered.

"Yeah! And the race was fun to watch too!" Shion smiled.

Jet angrily pounded his fist on the ground, "Chillax," Sonic said, "There's always next time, right?"

Jet sighed, "Yeah, Yeah. Just go ahead take that Ring, not like I could use it anyway."

At that moment, Erazor warped on the podium and grabbed the Ring of Earth. "This Ring belongs to me!"

"Hey! That's against the rules!" a referee shouted as he ran up the stairs.

"Be gone, hairless ape!" Erazor launch a green blot at the referee making him fall down the steps in a comical fashion.

Zoey and KOS-MOS appeared followed by Tails, Knuckles and Rouge. "Ya know, I may be a thief but I disapprove of taking thing that I don't really earn," Rouge said, "So who about you put that Ring back before we go medieval on you?"

"Hump! I don't to listen to a stool pigeon like yourself!"

Her left eye begin twitching, "No one…" she thundered, "Calls me… A STOOL PIGEON!!!" She was about to fly up there and give him the major beat down but Knuckles held her back. She ended up kicking and screaming.

"I would love to continue are conflict but Nazo requires my assistance at the moment. However, I will leave you with this…" He threw a ball on the middle of the arena and warped off. The other racers arrived as the ball sprouted and the ground started to rumble. It opened up and out came a familiar creator.

"What is that!?" Bridget asked in shock.

Sharah gasped, "It's the Ifrit Golem!"

Shion, the others, along with the transformed Mew Mews jumped into the arena. "Allen! You, Miyuki and Cream evacuate everybody out of the stadium!" Shion ordered, "We'll take care of the Ifrit!"

"Got it, Chief… be careful," Allen and the other said characters went to escort the audience out.

"Hey, don't forget save the fun for us!" Jet and the other Babylonians ran up next to the heroes in a battle stance.

"What? You're helping us?" MOMO asked in surprise.

Jet smirked, "We Babylonians may be thieves, but we're also full of honor. Besides, we may be rivals, but we're friends too right?"

Sonic blinked then smiled, "Yeah, we're friends!"

"Okay! So how do we get rid of this thing?" Storm asked.

"There is a strong power coming from the Ifrit's head. We need to strike the head three times to defeat the Ifrit. Be careful, the Ifrit is no child," Sharah said.

"So the idea is to make it roll over," Jr. remarked, "Way ahead of ya, Sharah! Shion, on my mark! _Storm Waltz!"_ Jr. threw some coins in the air and shot at them causing a chain reaction that surrounded the Ifrit.

"_Rain Blade!"_ Shion followed up with multiply lighting blasts that struck the Ifrit.

"I'm bringing it down!" Shadow rushed up to the Golem as right his fist started to glow in icy light, _"Chaos Thunder Punch!"_ Shadow jumped up and slammed his fist into the Golem's face which caused it to hunch over.

"Yes! It's low enough!" Silver grinned.

"Wave! The Flying Dutchman!" Storm signaled

Wave grinned. The Flying Dutchman was a maneuver they had perfected some time ago. Wave turned and zipped behind Storm to set herself up for the move. Storm positioned himself ahead of her, holding his arms up. Wave kicked off and rode towards the other bird. With a crouch and a jump she landed right in Storm's hands. Immediately Storm moved his hand to grip the back of her board and with a mighty heave he hurled Wave's board towards the Ifrit's head. She got out wrench and slams it and the light causing the Ifrit to howl in pain.

"Yes! You got it!" Sharah smiled.

This time the Ifrit slammed its fist on the ground causing a wave of fire to come out of each fist which everyone evaded.

"My turn! _Storming Hearts!"_ Amy swung her hammer in a golf swing causing hearts to fly out. They rapidly hit the Ifrit.

"_Spear Shot!"_ Shadow fired red beams of chaos energy which rained on the Ifrit.

"_Black Wave!"_ Rouge launched a pulse or dark energy that enclosed on the Ifrit. As it was low enough, KOS-MOS, T-elos, and Omega brought out their machine guns and fired at its head. The Ifrit now launched some burning projectiles at everyone, and then it began to spin in a rapid pace.

"Looks like its getting desperate!" Blaze yelled, "Time to end this!"

"I'll cool it down! _Tidal Rush!"_ Bridget blasted a stream of water striking the Ifrit Golem head on. It made a fighting screech as it disintegrated. In its place was a red ring.

"Well I be, another World Ring," Ziggy said.

"Jet went to pick it up. He groaned as the ring flashed.

"Jet, what's the matter?" Wave asked in concern.

"I… feel… rage. I feel untamed anger coming from this Ring. Was this thing controlling the Ifrit Golem all along?"

"I don't know about that," Sonic said, "What I do know is that's the Ring of Fire, and it does carry the emotion of anger."

"So it dose," Jet gave Sonic the Ring, "It's best if I give to you."

"Thanks man."

The moon removed itself from the sun as the eclipse ended. Everyone was outside of the stadium.

"Whew! Glad that's over with!" Corina sighed.

"Yeah… except on Nazo and Erazor have the Ring of Earth now," Renee said, "What do we have again?"

"Let's see," Tails calculated, "So far we have a Chaos Emerald and the Rings of Thunder and Wind, while Nazo and Erazor have three Chaos Emeralds and the Ring of Earth. So we need three more Chaos Emeralds and World Rings."

"Well, we've gotta get back now. Good luck dealing with Nazo, Sonic," Jet said.

"Thank, and if you guys happen to hear any more information about Nazo or Erazor, let us know, okay?"

"Will do. But the next time we meet, I won't go as easy on ya so you'd better bring you're A game!"

"Oh but I always bring my A game!"

"Oh just can it!"

And with that, most of the girls just laughed at the two rival's bickering.


	10. Princess Elise and the Pirate Storm

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Allen asked gloomily.

"Oh come on, Allen," Shion giggled, "We never get to do things like this at home."

"Gee, I wonder why," he grumbled.

What Allen and Shion were doing was hiking up a hill. It was in a wildlife park around them, something rarely seen in the year T.C. 4769. Shion saw this as an opportunity to return her feelings so she was aiming to find a romantic spot. That was when the heard somebody yelled:

"CLEAR THE RUNWAY!"

Both of them jumped out of the way as a blur rushed past them and kept her balance. It was a red head 17 year old girl in a green jacket, brown shirt and mini skirt, and leather boots, worn beneath those boots were what look like anti-gravity skates.

"I'm so sorry," the girl apologized as she deactivated the skates, "I'm still getting use to these things."

"It's alright," Shion reassured, "No harm done."

Allen noticed something hanging from the girl's belt; it was a purple ring, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh this?" the girl gestured the ring, "I don't know what it is, so I came here hope that a friend of mine would know," her expression darkened, "I'm afraid to touch it, because when I do, I always get a vision about when my mother and father died."

"Oh… I'm sorry," Shion said sadly, "But from what you told us, that looks like one of the seven World Rings. I think we should get Sonic and-"

The girls eyes suddenly lit up, "You know Sonic?"

"Yeah, we do." Allen said, "Are you another one of his friends?"

"Sure am. Sonic was the one that I was going to see. By the way, my name is Elise."

"My name is Shion, and he's Allen. To get to the point how did you find that Ring?"

"Err…" Elise had really found the ring when it collide with one of her castle walls, but she didn't what them to know that she was a princess, at least not yet, "I found a glowing light in my backyard and this is what I found."

"Makes sense. Anyway lets go find Sonic," Allen suggested, "I sure he's somewhere in town."

Near the hotel, Sonic was seen lazily snoozing on his hemlock. Rouge happened to be hovering over him, still trying to get her hands on Sharah's ring. She descended slowly trying not to wake him, or so she thought. Her hands were almost their when Sonic opened one eye and answered: "YO!"

This caused Rouge to yelp and fell on her rear end. Sonic sat up and crossed his arms, "Mind telling me what you were doing hovering over me?"

Rouge just sat up and dust herself, "Actually, I do. You don't always have to know everything, ya know."

Sonic just had the 'whatever' expression on his face. Sharah and Zoey happened to be nearby when they saw this. "Is something the matter?" Sharah asked.

"Oh it's nothing," Rouge said.

He suddenly noticed Allen and Shion walking towards him. Not only that, he also noticed someone he thought he'd never see again.

"Is that you Elise?"

"Hey Sonic!" The princess ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug, "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Sure has," Sonic said as they let go of each other, "So what are you doing here?"

"I found this," she carefully showed Sonic the Ring, "I thought you might know what it is?"

Sharah looked at the Ring, "This is the Ring of Darkness."

"Oh sorry, I don't think we've meet before. What's your name?" Elise asked politely.

"Oh my bad. I'm Zoey Hanson, and she's Sharah."

"Nice to now ya. I'm Elise. Now what about the Ring of Darkness?"

"That's what you're holding right now." Sonic expanded, "The Ring of Darkness is one of the seven World Ring that came from another world. This Ring welds the power of darkness and has the emotion of sadness."

"I wonder why it as the emotion of sadness?" Zoey wondered as she place her hand on the Ring. Shion tried to examine the Ring as well and that was when it started to flash.

"It's happening again!" Elise warned, "Drop the ring before-!"

It was too late. Zoey, Shion and Elise found themselves in covered in darkness and they woke up in a grassy area.

"What happened?" Zoey asked as she got up, "I think we passed out."

Elise observed her surroundings, "This isn't…" Then she noticed something else, "Hey guys, look at that."

In the front yard of a foster home, they saw lots of little girls play around having fun playing games. The three older girls couldn't help but smile a little.

"That's really cute," Shion said.

"But I wonder how we got here," Zoey wondered again. That was when she noticed something else.

A five year old blue hedgehog with sad looking emerald eyes was sitting in a corner totally isolated. Zoey couldn't help but think that she met this boy before.

"Hey guys," Zoey got Shion and Elise's attention, "Don't you think we've met that boy before?"

"Yeah… he looks really familiar," Shion agreed.

A ball rolled over to the young hedgehog and glanced over to it. He went to pick it up but a six year old fox girl with orange fur, red hair and blue eyes swiped it away.

"You! I thought I told you to stay away!" the girl hissed.

"But I wanna play too…" the boy said timidly.

"Well I say you can't, cause you're a boy!"

"But-"

"I said BACK OFF!"

"Hey!" Zoey shouted, "You can't exclude him just because he's a boy! Who do you think you are?!"

No one responded.

"No one can see or hear us, Zoey," Elise said, "These are someone's memories, and I have a feeling I know who these memories belong to."

An elderly gray fox walk over. "Hey! What's all the ruckus about?"

"That mean boy is again bothering us daddy!"

He glared at the hedgehog. "Is that so? Well then lad, looks like you got yourself another all day pass to the attic!" He pulled the boy's ear and dragged him over. That was when it got dark again and the area changed into a park. This time they saw the same blue hedgehog only that he was a bit taller and he still had that nostalgic expression on his face.

"I guess that I takes place one year later," Shion said.

"Let's see what happens," Zoey confirmed.

The six year old hedgehog sat on the edge of a sandbox as a ball rolled over to him. A look of excitement went over his face as he picked up the ball and ran over to the children, who recoiled in fear.

"W-what do want with us?" a female raccoon stuttered.

"Um… here's your ball. I caught it, so can I throw it, too? Maybe even… play with you?" he asked in a shy but hopeful tone.

"We don't want it!" a female wolf shouted, picking up a stick, "Stay back, we'll never play with the likes of you!"

The girls frowned as they saw this happen, "What's going on? Why is everyone being mean to that poor kid?" Zoey scowled.

"Freeze, monster!" The wolf shrieked, "It's time for me to be a hero, and rid the world of you! Time to die!" she yelled as she charged forward.

The young hedgehog yelped and tried to guard himself but unwillingly sent a blast of wind at the wolf. It was weak, but enough to blow her back. Everyone around him looked him in shock and he looked as if he knew he had made a mistake.

"Attacking an innocent girl!" A parent yelled. Within a split second, the air was filled with rocks, all aimed at the innocent child called a monster. The hedgehog sobbed as he was piled with rocks before he took of in a sonic boom.

"Did you see that?!" Zoey said.

"Yeah, I can't believe that people looked down on him just because of all of that," Shion retorted, "Not only that, boy it seems like all of these memories belongs to-!" before she could say anything more, the three girls found themselves in front of Sonic, Sharah, Allen and Rouge.

"What up's guys?" Sonic asked, "You looked like you just saw a ghost in three seconds flat."

The girls stood silently for a moment. "Oh its nothing. Nothing at all," Zoey said finally.

Sonic shrugged, "If you say so. Hang tight for a minute, I'll be right back." As Sonic walked away, Sharah spoke to them. "You three saw someone's tragic memories, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Shion said, "… we did see someone's memories… but how did we…?"

"The Ring of Darkness, as Sonic mention before, carries the emotion of sadness. If held in a certain way, the Ring makes the holder see the most tragic memories of a certain person."

"So that explains it," Elise muttered.

"So whose memories did you see?"

"It was Sonic's memories we saw," Zoey answered, "It was horrible. First some girls didn't let him play with them because he was a boy, then some other people called him a monster! And that was before and after he got his powers!"

"Makes me wonder how he got his power in the first place," Shion wondered.

"Well, what ever the case, we should all be discrete about this," Sharah said. The others nodded.

Just then, a blur came up and snatched the Ring from Elise's hand. "What the…?!" 

Allen pointed on top of the roof, "Hey! That's Nazo's second in command, isn't it?"

They all looked up to see a man with pale blue skin and wearing pirate cloths, he looked undead.

Sharah gasped, "I know who you are; you're Captain Bemoth!"

"Captain who?" Rouge asked. Bemoth wordlessly jumped out of site right through Ocean Avenue and Emmett Till Road. That was when Sonic came racing back, "Hey, hey! What going on?"

"Sonic! Captain Bemoth is back! And he has taken the Ring of Darkness!" Sharah alerted.

"For real!?" Sonic turned to Allen, "Can you round up the others and met us at the beach? That's where he's headed."

"Well do," he turned and ran off.

He turned to Elise, "Elise, there's a guy named Elliot in the hotel, can you stay with him for a while?"

"All right," she said as she said as she ran off.

"Come on, after him!" The rest of them chased after Nazo's second in command now known as Captain Bemoth, the undead pirate that Sonic and Sharah encountered before. Zoey quickly changed into her Mew Mew form as the reached Emerald Coast. They found a bunch of pirate ships in the ocean.

Sonic gulped, "Not all of this again…"

"Whoa, look at all those pirate ships," Zoey looked over the horizon.

"I've only seen ships like this in books," Shion said. Allen soon arrived with others.

"Are all of those pirate ships?" Corina asked in shock.

"Yes they are," Sharah answered, "Nazo's second in command has the Ring of Darkness. We need to get it back."

"Oh boy! First genies, then thieves, and now pirates!" Kikki squealed, "This adventure keeps getting better!"

Everyone made it to the first ship and that was where the were confronted by some zombie pirates.

"EEK!" MOMO shrieked.

"This is not what we needed!" Renee growled.

"I say we send them back to their graves!" Shadow said as he blasted some pirates with his Chaos Spear. That was when one pirate aimed a canon at them. "What do they think they're doing firing at this close range!?" Bridget gasped.

"I'll take care of it!" Silver used his esp. to knock the pirate into the sea. "Alright, let's get going!"

They continued jumping from ship to ship. They finally reach the last ship in the sea.

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted behind Bemoth, "You have something we need!"

Bemoth just turned around and slowly drew his rapier.

"What's he doing?" Cream stammered.

"I think his challenging us to a duel," Sharah said.

"Well we'd better not disappoint him," Blaze said, "So how did you beat him before?"

"The last time I fought him, he was in battle mode and I had to remove all of his horns," Sonic said, "Look's like he's not falling for that again."

"Then we'll have to find something else!" Ziggy dashed at Bemoth and went to punch him He blocked the blow and kicked him in the stomach, sending him rolling backwards. T-elos dash forward and lunged, stabbing and slashing every which way with her R-Blade, but Bemoth was a very competent fencer. He blocked the attacks and started attacking as well, his stabs got quicker and quicker. Finally, he swung his leg and trips T-elos, she fired her machine gun but he jumps to the crows nest. Then he sends a wave of water at the group. They evaded it.

"So you wanna play with water, huh? _Deep Sea Surge Attack!" _Bridget launches waves of water at Bemoth and he jumps out of range.

"Sonic! Bemoth used a hydrokinetic attack on us!" Sharah said.

"Yeah, that means he also has the Ring of Water," Sonic acknowledge, "Something tells me that he's been brain washed this time."

"Over here, Bemoth!" Renee lashes her whip around Bemoth's legs. She jerks it and slams him on the ground. Rouge tried to do a Drill Heel on him but he rolled out of the way kicks her back.

"You guys, this isn't working!" Sonic shouted, "He's under mind control, we need to find the device that's controlling him!"

Amy searched for a little while then noticed a collar on Bemoth's neck. "I see it! Okay Cream, do you're thing!"

Cheese charged at Bemoth and circled around him. The pirate tried to hack and slash be the chao was relentless. As Cheese went out of view, Bemoth saw Cream flying towered him with her feet cackling with electricity. He tried to block but it was too late as Cream kicked him in the chest. He staggered backward and was completely paralyzed.

"Yes!" Tails smile, "Bemoth's element was water meaning that he was venerable to electricity, and Cream's Thunder Shoot paralyzed him!"

"KOS-MOS! Take out that mind control devise," Shion shouted.

KOS-MOS activated her R-Blade and dashed forward. She slashes the devise and it fell in half. After a short while Bemoth came to and he said one thing, "Thank you…" and he disappear in blue light. In his place were the Ring of Darkness, the Ring of Water, and the icy Chaos Emerald.

"Alright! We got the Ring of Darkness back! And another Chaos Emerald to boot!" Sonic smiled as he picked up the said items.

"Yeah, but what's this?" Bridget picked up the Ring of Water. She gasped as the Ring flashed.

"Bridget? What's wrong?" Zoey asked in concern.

"I… I don't know. I feel a whirlpool of emotions flowing inside of me."

"Nazo must have used the Chaos Emerald and the Ring of Water to bring Captain Bemoth back to life. I wonder…" Before Sonic could think anymore, the ship suddenly began to teeter.

"Now what!?" Jr. gowned.

"Without Captain Bemoth's power, this ship will sink to the depths of the sea," Sharah explained, "As will all the other ships!"

"In other words… LET'S GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!" Zoey yell.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" Sonic shouted.

Everyone raced back to the shore as the ships sunk back to the sea. They hightailed back to the hotel where Elliot and Elise were waiting.

"We saw what happen out in the shore," Elliot said, "Great job handling Bemoth everybody."

"Thanks Elliot," Zoey said, "This is going great! Now we have two Rings and another Chaos Emerald!"

"That's good, but we still need two more Emeralds," Blaze pointed out.

"If you're looking for another Emerald, you can take mine," Elise gave Silver the yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Hey thanks princess! This is a real help!"

The Mew Mews look at Elise in surprise, "You're a princess?" Corina asked.

Elise smiled sheepishly, "Heh heh, I was hoping to keep that discrete. I am a princess."

Kikki squealed, "OH WOW! I always wanted to see a real live princess up close!"

"Calm down Kikki," Bridget said, "Anyway, do you know where to find the next ring yet, Tails?"

Tails took out his palm computer, "Just a sec… aw no…"

"What's wrong little buddy?" Sonic asked.

"The next world ring is found in… Mystic Mansion."

"Oh no, not that place again," Cream whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Renee asked.

"Mystic Mansion is a haunted castle!" Amy stammered.

"A haunted castle, eh?" Corina grinned, "This will be so cool, who knows what's in there? There might be lots of ghost and ghouls around that place, of maybe creepy crawling spiders, or-"

"No… no… NO NO NO NO NO!"

Everyone turned at the shriving Zoey, "I'm not going! Count me out!"

Sonic arched an eyebrow, "So you're telling us that you fight aliens bent on destroying our environment but you don't wanna see a pumpkin headed g-"

"WHA! DON'T SAY IT! DON'T THE WORD! DON'T SAY GHOST! AHH, I SAID IT! I'M TERRIRIED OF GHOSTS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	11. Ghosts, Ghouls and King Solomon

Everyone got to the huge doors of Mystic Mansion. Most of them were shivering in their boots as they knew all too well that the castle was haunted.

"Mystic Mansion is housed to 999 ghosts," Rouge said, "But there's always room for one more…"

"Well, no World Ring here. Let's go," Zoey said as she turned around.

Corina grabbed her tail, "Not so fast, scardy cat. We haven't even gone in yet."

"I'm scared!" Kikki latched herself on to Tails.

"Hey, no worries. We've been here before so know what to expect," Sonic said, "Let's just get in and get out quickly."

"Hump. Cowards," Shadow walked to the huge door and pushed it open. When they stepped inside, they found themselves in a hall that resembled something like an old Victorian palace, with porcelain banisters, and a golden chandelier swinging from the top. It looked ancient and fancy…

"I had nightmares about place like this…" Bridget whimpered.

**SLAM!**

They all looked back to see the doors slammed shut. "…Yep. That's usually the way they start."

"Well it's not like we could leave anyway," Shadow said, "Let's scan this room first."

Everyone spreads out the room hoping that the last World Ring was here so that they could leave. Jr. and MOMO were in one corner of the room. MOMO squeezed Jr.s' hand tighter as her anxiety level began to mount. "Don't worry MOMO, I won't let anything get you," Jr. reassured. But truthfully, he himself was getting more uneasy.

"Relax you two, there aren't any…" Ziggy noticed a large mirror. His eyes rested on his reflection. He peered closely at his reflection, sensing something was odd. Then his reflection winked at him. Ziggy let out a gasp and stepped back, "What the-"

"- hell?" Ziggy's reflection finished his sentence. "You have NO idea…" The reflection morphed eerily, making a weird warping sound, before revealing the horrible, flaming visage of a pumpkin headed phantom. "NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"GAAHHH!" Instinctively, Ziggy made a roundhouse kick on the mirror, shattering it.

"Ghosts… can't… DIE! Heh, heh. Can you get out of here… alive…?"

He groaned, "I think I hate this place…"

**SHOOM!**

Suddenly, all the candle lights went out, leaving the area partly in darkness.

"NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" Zoey shrieked.

"I wanna go home now!" Cream yelled.

"Cool it everyone!" Blaze said, "There are still some lights left so we have no problem."

"I sense the World Ring though this castle now," Sharah said.

"Great, more castle raiding," Miyuki grumbled.

They went through the door and walked up the stairs and through the hallway.

"Sonic? Can I ask you a… personal question?" Bridget asked in private.

"Sure, if it can keep your mind of the ghosts, that's alright with me."

Bridget paused for a moment. "Do you like Amy?"

Sonic blushed and scratched his head awkwardly, "Well… I kinda do… but I'm not gonna say it just yet. The time I first met Amy, I was eleven. She wasn't like all the other girls I met during my childhood, who were rough and pushy. She was the first girl that every showed me any feelings. So that's why I'm waiting until the right time to tell her."

"Hm, I know exactly how you feel," Bridget blushed.

They all finally made it to another room… only there were lots of doors everywhere.

"What? More doors?" Shion asked.

"I can still sense the World Ring," Sharah said, "It's through the middle door."

Knuckles pushed the door opened, only to be greeted by swarming, squealing bats. "Rats… bats!" Everyone were swatting blindly as they bombarded and covered them. They could hear their high pitched squeals and furious flapping all around they tried to swat them away.

"Jezz! These bats are annoying!" Corina groaned.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but these guys are pretty friendly," Rouge said as she stroked one of the bats on her arm. She let the bat fly off as all the other bats flew away minding there own business. She turned towards Sonic while no one was looking, "Can I see the ring now?"

"Why?"

"Please Sonic? I promise I won't fly away," she begged as she gave him the puppy look.

Sonic cringed in coyness; even someone as coolheaded as him had their limits, "Alright! I'll get you one wish. But it can't be for money, jewels or anything else as such."

"You can't tell me what to-"

"A genie like Sharah is a low rank genie. You can tell by looking at the item that holds there power. Low rank genies get their power from rings, while high rank genies, genies like Erazor Djinn, usually get their power from oil lamps."

"So what you're saying is low rank genies like Sharah can only grant simple wishes. Am I following you?"

"Yep."

"… … …Well never mind then."

"Hey why the sudden change of mind?..."

"Oh no reason. Besides, I've already found the perfect jewel," she said as she turned her attention to Knuckles.

Everyone past though the door. When they reach the end, they found themselves staring at a giant skeleton.

"Ew! That skeleton is nast!" MOMO said in disgust.

"Hey, there's something odd about that skeleton …" Renee inspected it. She found a switch and activated it. The skeleton shifted and positioned its hands so that they could climb up. "Just as I thought!"

"The World Ring senses are getting stronger!" Sharah said, "It's up ahead!"

"That means we're one step closer to leaving!" Amy beamed as she and the rest of them climbed up the skeleton and into the final room. They all ran down the hall as lighting flashed from the windows. As they reach the end, Tails noticed something.

"Hey everyone, look down there!" Everyone saw some purple creatures circling around someone.

Sharah gasped, "Those aren't ghosts, their Erazor's henchmen!"

"Erazor's henchmen, huh?" Silver grinned, "Nothing like a little butt whop to get you mind off the ghosts."

"Works for me!" Zoey smiled as she ran up at the evil sprits and started to kick and punch them. More evil sprits materialized and stared to blow fire at them, they avoided it. Tails used his arm cannon to shoot ice shots at the sprits. Sonic used his homing spin on them. Shadow had no problem taking care of five or six of them. MOMO used her Angel Arrow to get rid of about four of them. Soon, all of the evil spirits were defeated.

"Hey, you alright?" Sonic asked as he helped the figure up. He groaned as he got up, reveling his true body. Everyone else gasped as they saw a skeleton wearing robes.

"A living skeleton!" Kikki shrieked.

"Quick, let's get rid of it before it starts nibbling on our inners!" Jr. said.

Sharah stopped them, "Wait, he's not a ghost nether! Sonic and I met him before; his name is King Solomon, one of the wisest people from my world."

Allen blinked, "Really?"

"So we met again, Legendary Blue Hedgehog," King Solomon greeted Sonic, "It appears you have danced with death and managed to live. But then again, this wasn't the first my predictions were proven false."

"How did get into this world, Solomon?"

"I do not remember much, however I do remember that I looking into the archives when the Erazor's minions materialized and attack me. The next thing I knew, I found myself here in this castle." 

"So he was dragged here," Shadow pondered, "Makes perfect sense."

"King Solomon, since you're here can give us some words of wisdom and tell us what you know about Erazor Djinn?" Sharah asked.

"I'm sure all of you already know that the Erazor Djinn has allied himself with the Ultimate Evil which you all know as Nazo, but because of this the Erazor's schemes has become more underhanded than before."

"Is that so? Then that's going to be a problem," Knuckles said, "Do you know what they're up to?"

"It would seem that the Ultimate Evil and the Erazor Djinn are attempting to recreate the past, present and future. To do this, they need to create an Eternal Eclipse by aliening the moon, sun and a legendary star. I believe some of you know this star as… **Radiant Emerald**."

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy gasped.

"Radiant Emerald? What's that?" Bridget asked?

"Radiant Emerald is a star that doubles as a planet and its right in the heart of the galaxy." Tails explained, "When Sonic was thirteen, Eggman made up this grand prix foot race as another scam to get the Chaos Emeralds. We chased him to Radiant Emerald and we found out that it was a home to ancient aliens called Apocalyptians. These aliens were so powerful, they had the supremacy to create and destroy worlds. Their kind died out from an unknown cause but we also found out that Sonic was linked with the Apocalyptians somehow, like he was their descendent."

"What?" Shion asked, "Sonic is… the descendent of these ancient aliens?"

"What will the Eternal Eclipse bring about?" KOS-MOS asked quickly.

"The Eternal Eclipse will bring great terror to this world," Solomon said, "Should the Ultimate Evil and the Erazor Djinn succeed, this world will become an eternal desert and the sun will never rise again." 

"That's scary!" Cream stammered.

"Is there anyway to stop them before they begin it?" T-elos asked.

"Yes. In the depths of the area known as Kingdom Valley, you will find Nazo's incomplete stronghold, DarKastle. There, you may have a chance to put an end to this crisis. But beware, remember that the Erazor Djinn's powers are nearly godlike and being allied with the Ultimate Evil has only made them more powerful."

"Then we don't have much time," Ziggy concluded, "We should go."

"Before you leave, I believe you were look for this," Solomon pulled out a white ring.

"The Ring of Light!" Sharah smiled, "Thank you!"

Shadow took the Ring from Solomon. He gasped as he was suddenly engulfed by light.

_Shadow looked at the image of Earth from the Ark's observation deck. Maria Robotnik stood right next to him. "Shadow, what do you think it's like down on Earth?"_

"_I don't know, but it would be nice to visit. I just don't know anything anymore. Why was I created?" _

"_I think you were created to help people. You are meant to try your best everyday. Promise me one thing, to give the people of Earth a chance to be happy." _

_"I promise I will Maria." _

The light faded and Shadow was in deep thought, "That's right… a promise."

"You say something, Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"It's nothing. Well, we've found all seven World Rings, but we need one more Chaos Emerald and that leaves the Master Emerald."

"I bet that Nazo keeping the two Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald in DarKastle. I say it's time to storm the castle," Zoey said, "Hey Solomon, can you stay here for a while longer?"

"Not a problem, the ghouls that haunt this castle have become quite fond of me for some reason."

"Well enjoy the rest of your stay," Sonic told him, "Let's go guys!"

Now with the Ring of Light at their grasp, no one was afraid of Mystic Mansion anymore. They all headed to Kingdom Valley in hopes to stop Nazo and Erazor once and for all…


	12. Crashing the Castle

Everyone stood at the gates of DarKastle. Zoey called Elliot and Elise over the radio, "Is this it, Elliot?"

"Yeah, that's DarKastle alright. It looks like the gates are being protected by some kind of barrier though."

"Shadow, let me see the Ring of Light for a sec," Shadow handed Sonic the Ring, "If it worked on Erazor's Night Palace, then I bet it will work here to. _Ring of Light! Show us your power and open the gates!"_ The Ring reacted to his command and shot out a flash of light. The gates swung opened.

"I've never seen anything like that before," Shadow commented.

"Now you know why he's called the Legendary Blue Hedgehog in my world," Sharah pointed out.

"Now I can sense the Master Emerald from here," Knuckles said.

"Yeah, us too," Silver said. Sonic and Shadow nodded.

"Okay, which way is it?" Amy asked.

"That way," the four of them said in unison.

"How could they be so sure where the Master Emerald is?" Renee asked.

"Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver can sense the presence of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald like Sharah can sense the World Rings," Tails explained, "Knuckles can do it because it runs in his tribe and Sonic, Shadow and Silver can do it because of the Chaos Energy that flows through their bodies."

"The guys are right," Elise answered over the radio, "I'm picking up a large trace of Chaos Energy. It's the Master Emerald alright. It's go for broke from here on, good luck."

"You heard her," Corina said, "Let's get em!"

"Yeah," Bridget agreed, "Or we may as well rename Earth to TerrArabia!"

The heroes entered the castle and immediately were attacked by several lizard men… and evil sprits… and E-89s.

"Huh!? This is a gang up!" Zoey said.

"Looks like Eggy weaseled his way in here too," Sonic remarked, "A hero's welcome…"

The E-89 fire ten missiles at them which they avoided. Silver used his Chaos Nitro Slam to plow through them with ease. The lizard men spud acid at them, but Corina used her Heart Arrow to blast them. The evil sprits blew fire at them but Renee took them out with her Silver Slash.

"Ha!" Kikki laughed as she pumped her fist. "This is TOO easy!"

"Yes, but we'd better be more careful," KOS-MOS said, "We could be walking into a trap."

"Right," T-elos said, "Let's push on."

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver lead the others though the castle fighting off more enemies they came across. They soon came across some particular robots that were too big to handle.

"Oh joy," Sonic said resentfully, "Egg Hammers."

"They don't look so tough," Jr. fired at the three giant robots, but the kept on moving forwarded, "Wha!?"

"They aren't called Egg Hammers for nothing," Rouge said, "They're armor is impermeable, and it would take a really power attack to get rid of them."

"Look out! They're gonna smash us!" Amy yelled as the all evade the slamming giant hammers.

"Rouge said that a powerful attack is needed to destroy these Egg Hammers. KOS-MOS, activate the X-Buster now!"

"Roger," KOS-MOS activated a set of wings on her back. They glowed as she began to gather up energy. Finally some parts on her abdomen area opened up and she shot a huge blast at the Egg Hammers. They were destroyed completely.

Sonic whistled, "Now that was a lot of power."

"Hopeful we don't have to deal with those guys again," Knuckles said, "We can still sense the Master Emerald, it's this way!"

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver continued to lead the others though the castle. The got into what looked like a dead end but KOS-MOS and T-elos drilled through the wall and found themselves in a room full of treasure.

"Oh my," Sharah gasped, "This room is full of treasure."

"At least this mission wasn't a total loose," Rouge said as she rubbed her hands together, "Might as well help ourselves."

"Rouge, keep your mind on the mission," Omega said, "We don't have time to treasure hunt."

"Aw you're always such a party pooper Omega!"

"Actually, I agree with Rouge on this for once," Shadow said, "I bet none of this treasure belonged to Nazo from the beginning."

"SCRAMBLE!" Kikki shouted as dived into the gold. Most of them took what they could carry. They all continued on their way but the defenses began to strengthen as the continued up.

"Damn! There enemies in every corner!" Blaze swore.

"Their attacks are mounting! Keep your guarded up!" Tails warned.

"Just a little more! Were almost there!" Zoey huffed.

It became increasingly difficult as they made there way up. But they finally made it to the top, facing the Master Emerald.

"So that's the Master Emerald you guys were taking about," Corina said in amazement, "It's huge!"

"Now that we have the Master Emerald, taking care of Nazo and Erazor shouldn't be a problem," Zoey said.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling was heard.

"Look's like we have company," Allen said.

And company they got. Before them, a huge mech rose up and hovered above the ground. It had gray and black armor with floating hands, laser cannons on each shoulder, and missile launchers on the back. Guess who was in the cockpit…

"Eggman!" Shadow shouted.

"Well what do we have here?" Eggman grinned, "The Master Emerald free for the taking!"

"You're not going any where with it!" Knuckles challenged.

"But of course I'm going somewhere with it! None of you can stop me, especially since I have this!" Eggman held out a familiar purple jewel.

"The last Chaos Emerald!" Tails gasped.

"That's right! And with this Emerald…" He inserted it into the machine, he laughed as it gained more power, "…My E-1,000,000,000 Annihilator has more than enough power to finish you all!"

"Bring it on! _Star Cannon!"_ MOMO fired a powerful blast at the E-1,000,000,000 pushing it back some.

"You'll need to do a lot better than that, little girl!" Eggman launched volleys of lasers at the group.

"Then how about this? _Heart Arrow!"_ Corina fired her arrow at the E-1,000,000,000, giving it some damage.

"_Tambourine Trench!"_ Kikki launched her attack on the E-1,000,000,000 also damaging it.

"_Moonlit Serenade!" _Jr. fired his attack on the E-1,000,000,000 giving it the same amount as damage as the Heart Arrow.

"Keep sending more attacks as you want, the E-1,000,000,000 as the highest armor rating then any other E-Series robot I built before! It'll take a miracle for you to defeat it!" Eggman then slams the robot's fist on the roof and it begins to collapse. Everyone got out of the way, except for Shion, who was caught off guard. Rouge went to fly after her but debris struck her wing, temporally numbing it, but she began falling too. Fortunately, Allen was close enough to get Shion back up and Knuckles managed to get Rouge back to safety as well.

Allen was still holing Shion's hand as she recovered from the shock, "Shion, are you alright?"

She opens her eyes, "Allen?"

"Yeah, it's me. You're going to be fine."

Shion began to tremble and without warning, she threw her arms around Allen and sobbed over his shoulder, "Oh Allen, I thought I'd never get to see you again! And I wouldn't have gotten the chance to tell you what's in my heart!"

Allen wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her gently, "It's okay. Everything's going to be fine. When this is all over we'll get something to eat and talk."

She looks up and smiles, "That sounds great."

"Uh guys?" Jr. called out as he dodged another laser blast, "How about you get all mushy with each other when we're NOT in immediate danger?"

"Oh, right," Shion got up and launched her Lighting Blast on the E-1,000,000,000.

"Shadow, Silver!" Sonic called out, "Triumph cards, boys! _Adrenaline Rush!"_

"_Chaos Blast!"_

"_Maximum Overload!"_

The hedgehogs unleashed their most powerful attacks. But when the dust settled, E-1,000,000,000 was still visible.

"Wasn't expecting that," Sonic stated.

"Fools!" Eggman grinned, "I was prepared incase that would happen again! Because this machine is equipped with a Chaos Emerald, it's immune to most Chaos Attacks!" With that, one of the hands rushed forwarded and pushed Sonic back.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed.

The hand tried to push Sonic off the roof but he managed to hold his own with his genetically enhanced strength. After a ten second struggle, Sonic pushed the hand out of the way and did a Homing Spin Attack on the cockpit. Shadow, Silver and Blaze followed by throwing Chaos Spear, debris, and fire at the cockpit.

"You'll pay for that!" Eggman now resorted to fire five missiles at the heroes. The evaded them, but the castle was beginning to give way.

"The castle is beginning to crumble!" Sharah shouted, "We need to finish this quickly!"

"I think I have a way. T-elos, try drilling into that robot's armor!" T-elos ran up to the E-1,000,000,000 and used her R-Drill on it. It tried to squish her with her hands, but jumped out of danger and a hole was visible.

"Okay KOS-MOS, use another X-Buster!"

KOS-MOS's wings glowed as she began to gather up energy again. She fired a powerful blast on the E-1,000,000,000. And it was completely destroyed.

"GHHHHAAAAAAA! Impossible! Absolutely impossible!" Eggman fumed from his Egg Mobile.

"Looks like you just got scrambled Eggman!" Zoey wisecracked, "You want cheese with that?"

"Although my greatest creation has been destroyed, I can still get my hands on the Master Emerald!" he shouted as he rushed at the said item.

"Oh no you don't!" Knuckles yelled as he rushed at the giant Emerald as well. That was when there was a bright that blinded everyone. When it cleared, the Master Emerald was gone!

"What?!" Eggman fumed again, "Who dares?!"

"We dare." Everyone looked behind them as they saw Nazo and Erazor with the Master Emerald as well as all the Chaos Emeralds and World Rings, "Thanks for bring up the rest of the pieces we need," Nazo grinned.

"They stole our Chaos Emeralds and World Rings!" MOMO gasped.

"Why are you doing this!?" Silver shouted, "Can't you see that the fabrics of time are being torn apart?!"

"You're destroying it!" Cream agreed.

"Humph. We're only taking care of the pockets of resistance," Erazor snorted, "You're the one's destroying it. Now that we have all World Rings, Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, we'll especially make certain that you three rats won't damage the paths of time."

"WE ARE NOT RATS!" Sonic, Shadow and Silver retorted.

"If all of you wish to stop us, then you are all welcome to follow. So see you… maybe!" Nazo grinned as they warped away.

"They might be trying to lure us back into the future," Silver pondered.

"Shion did say that Nazo already conquered their timeline," Renee said, "I say we stop them now, in the future."

"Yeah let's do it!" Corina cheered.

"Hold on minute!" Eggman shouted, "I'm coming too!"

"You!?" Bridget shouted, in a tone very odd for a timid girl, "Why should we trust YOU!?"

"Simple, what good is ruling the world if there's no world to rule?" 

"Let's bring him along anyway," Sonic said, "There were certain times that Eggman had to help us." With that, Sonic, Shadow and Silver combined they're powers to create another Special Stage portal.

"Come on guys!" Amy said, "Let's go back to the future!" Everyone jumped in one by one until the last person and the ring closed.

In the Special Stage, the Mew Mews looked at their new surroundings; they were inside a tunnel that had glass like structure and blue outlining. Outside was what looked like outer space. "Whoa, so this is the Special Stage," Zoey said in awe.

"Wow, it looks like we're in outer space," Kikki remarked.

"No time to gawk now," Blaze said, "We have a timeline to save!" Everyone raced through the sub space tunnel, passing forwarded in time as they did. When they reached the destination, they exited the Special Stage and were in for a shock. Everyone gasped at the scenery before them. The DarKastle they were standing on was now complete and instead of futuristic cities, they were surrounded by a wide dessert. The full moon hung from above.

"What happened to Lost Jerusalem?" Shion gasped.

Sharah frowned, "It's not Lost Jerusalem anymore… it's Dark Sandopolis now."


	13. Final Fight Part 1: Fight for the Future

"I can't believe Lost Jerusalem is gone," Miyuki said sadly.

Tails pulled out his computer and brought out a hologram map of Earth in its current state, "Lost Jerusalem didn't really disappear, it's only beginning to spread and it's spreading to the rest of the worlds too. What King Solomon said was true. We need to stop Nazo and Erazor before they create the Eternal Eclipse."

"Sorry you won't be getting that chance," Nazo remarked as he and Erazor warped into view.

"So glad you all decided to come after all," Erazor smirked, "Now you'll all have the honor to be destroyed first."

"No way, grape boy!" Blaze declared, "We aren't about to destroy any time soon!"

"That's right!" Eggman shouted as he shifted his Egg Mobile into the Egg Walker 2.0, "No one is going to rule the world, but me!"

"Humph," Nazo snorted, "Only those who poses supreme power has the divine right to rule the world."

"It also takes benevolence and compassion," Renee spat, "Something that you two lack!"

"Enough of this!" Erazor growled as he drew his sword, "It's time we silenced all of you permanently!"

"Guys," Sonic said, "If they're working together then they'll only be stronger. I think we should spread out and deal with them separately."

"Right," Zoey agreed, "Half of us will deal with both of them."

"It's on!" Corina shouted as she fired her Heart Arrow at Nazo. She, Sonic, Sharah, Shadow, Knuckles, KOS-MOS, T-elos, Eggman, and the other Mew Mews went after him, while the others went after Erazor.

Erazor stared down at his opponents, "I was hoping to get my hands on the filthy blue rat, but I'll settle with you, and then deal with him later!"

"You'll have to beat us first! _Bat Bomb!"_ Rouge threw out an explosive balloon that looked a bit like her head. Erazor slashed at it causing an explosion, "Pathetic! I even expected better from you, stool pigeon!"

Rouge snarled angrily as she rushed up and began kicking for all what's worth. Erazor knock one of her legs causing her to fall on her back.

"Try this! _Lightning Blast!"_ Shion fired a beam of electricity but Erazor blocked it. He then raised his sword as it glowed in heat, he brought it down but she rolled out of the way.

"You filthy pests are more persistent than I thought," he remarked.

"We'll take it as a complement." Jr fired his guns at Erazor but he spun his sword to block them. Omega lunched missiles at Erazor but he used fire shots to neutralize them.

"_Take this!"_ Erazor used his sword to create a zigzag flame and shot it at everyone. They managed to evade it but Erazor tried it again. That was when MOMO saw an opening and launched a Star Strike at him. It was a direct hit.

"Grrr… you insolent naked chimpanzee, I'll-" Then Erazor felt something whack him in the face, followed by a gong from a boxing ring. As he eased his face, he saw Amy standing triumphantly, wearing her red boxing gloves.

"You didn't even see me coming; I bet my Loving Boomerang Hock knocked you senseless!"

"There's just one too many rats for my taste!" Erazor tried to strike her with his sword but she parried with her hammer, they dueled for about nine seconds before she jumped back and Ziggy rushed over and flew his fist at him. He kneed him on the chest and pushed him back. Blaze then threw fire balls at him but he launched a fire shot, wiping out the balls as they went. Her eyes widened and she tried to jump away, but the flame was too quick. It slammed it to and blasted her back.

"Blaze!" Cream cried out as she and the others ran to try and help her. Erazor just used another fire shot to knock them back.

Erazor aim his hand at Blaze and red cackling energy came out and raised her into the air, "I think I'll make you the first example of what happens to those who mess with the Erazor Djinn!"

Blaze screamed in pain as the energy raced though her body. Silver watched the scene before him with anger welling up in him. It all hardened back to when she sacrificed her body to destroy the Ibils. He couldn't… no, he WOULDN'T sit by and let it happen all over again. Struggling on to his feet, he decided to his own super strength instead of his psychic powers. He picked up a pole lying on the ground and slammed it into Erazor causing him to lose his grip on Blaze.

"YOU! How dare you!"

"No! How dare YOU!" Silver shouted back. "You're gonna pay grape boy!" Silver aimed to slam the pole again, but Erazor fired a green bolt at him, seemingly sending him over the edge.

"Silver no!" Blaze cried.

Amy stared at Erazor with livid in her emerald eyes, "That does it!!! _Tornado Hammer!"_ Amy fired her attack and blew the Dark Genie in the air. The others followed suite as Blaze ran to the edge.

"No! Silver don't die!!" Blaze cried, "You just can't be dead!!" She reached the edge and looked over it. She saw nothing but sand. Hot tears began to swell in her golden eyes, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE BEFORE I COULD TELL YOU THAT I LOVED YOU!!??" Blaze slumped over and began to cry her heart out until she her someone behind her.

"Blaze?"

Blaze turned around and saw Silver standing there, "S-Silver? But how?"

He smirked and showed off the phony Emerald, "Chaos Control, remember?" Without warning, she grabbed onto Silver and cried on over his shoulder. He gently wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry, Blaze. I didn't think you'll worry about me this much."

"You're so naïve! How do you think I'll act!? I love you, Silver!!"

Silver had a stunned look on his face. 'Blaze loves me back?' "Well Blaze, I love you too."

She looked Silver in the eyes "You really do?" Silver just nodded and then they started to lean closer to each other when Blaze slapped him across the face.

"HEY! What was that for?!"

"That was for scaring me half to death!" Then she kissed him passionately, "And that was for coming back."

Silver was in a trance after the kiss. "Silver? Are you there?"

"Yeah, Blaze. We'd better get back to helping the others."

"Yeah, let's go!" Blaze smiled as she took Silver by the hand and ran to the battle.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Sharah, Shadow, Knuckles, KOS-MOS, T-elos, Eggman, and Mew Mews were dealing with Nazo. KOS-MOS and T-elos lunged at Nazo with their R-Blades, but Nazo summoned red beams in each hand. They dueled for about ten seconds before Nazo swiped the twin beams forwarded and the twin androids rolled out of the away.

"Dodge this if you can!" Eggman fired a huge laser at Nazo but he floated to the other side. Then Nazo fired an energy bomb but Eggman countered it with a bazooka blaster.

"Let's see what you got! _Vulcan Jab!"_ Knuckles fried a bunch of energy fists at Nazo but he blocked them with an invisible wall. "Okay then! _Deep Impact!"_ Knuckles jumped at Nazo and sent an earth shattering punch that went through the invisible wall and knocked Nazo back.

Shadow came up from behind Nazo and flew his icy glowing fists at him. Nazo dodged and blocked Shadow's inexorable punching and kicking. After ten seconds of that Shadow made a crescent moon kick but Nazo ducked and made a swipe kick, tripping Shadow. He quickly rolled back and threw three more punches before griping his arm. He swung Nazo around and launched him to a corner. As Nazo landed, Shadow quickly jumped next to Sonic. Nazo made a grin before he started to spin into a tornado. The Azure Wind and the Ultimate Lifeform did the same. The three tornados clashed with each other for about ten seconds before the icy tornado jumped on to a ledge and into the air as the blue and black tornados chased it. They all slammed into the air and the three hedgehogs landed. Nazo then fired red energies at Sonic but he jumped away. Nazo tried again but Sonic still jumped from the blast. The Ultimate Evil then surrounded him with the red beams but the Azure Wind was too fast as he jumped away again. Sonic then landed in front of Nazo and did an up draft kick, knocking him off his feet. Then he used his Chaos Lighting Kick to knock Nazo in the air. Shadow used Chaos Control to warp in the air after Nazo and slammed him down with his Chaos Thunder Punch.

"Over here! _Tambourine Trench!"_

"_Silver Slash!"_ Kikki and Renee combined their attacks but Nazo knocked it aside. Then he fired a red lighting bolt at them but Zoey made an orb shield to block it.

"Erazor is starting to weaken!" Shion called out, "How are the rest of you holding out?"

"Nazo's getting sluggish too!" Sonic answered, "Let's put them together and finish it!"

Shadow grabbed on to Nazo again and swung him in the middle of the castle roof. Silver used his psychic powers to push Erazor there too.

"NOW!" Shion signaled. Everyone fired their attacks at the two evil beings. A huge explosion occurred.

"Is it over?" Zoey asked.

"For you… it will be," Nazo spoke as the dust settled.

"What?" Bridget asked in mystification, "After all that, those guys are still unharmed?!"

"It would be nice to continue our battle but we have other things to do," Erazor swiped his sword at the air and a portal appeared. Nazo and Erazor went through it.

"Come on! After them!" Corina shouted. Everyone managed to jump into the portal and it closed behind them.

The final battle was about to ensue…


	14. Final Fight Part 2: Radiant Emerald

Everyone made it to the end of the portal. When they got there everyone but Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Eggman gasped at the area before them. The entire city looked like a giant church. It was desolate, torn up and dilapidated.

"So this is Radiant Emerald," Zoey whispered.

"This place reminds me of the time Angel Island went bad," Cream said.

Sonic looked down on the stain-glass-like-ground and saw a little doll that most likely belonged to an Apocalyptian child. He picked up the doll and frowned, "Nothings changed. This place is totally untouched."

"Wait, we're in outer space right? Then what about the…" Allen gulped.

Tails shook his head, "Some particular areas in space still have an atmosphere, so you don't all ways really need a support pack."

"That's good to know. But now for the real question," Shion said, "Where's Nazo and Erazor?"

She got her answer when a bright red light flashed above them. The Chaos Emeralds, World Rings, and the Master Emerald floated down totally drained of power. Shion, Allen, Jr, MOMO, Ziggy, Miyuki, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Tails and Amy took the Emeralds and Rings as Knuckles took back the Master Emerald.

"Their power is gone," Jr said in disbelief, "But…?"

The light above them disappeared as a new being was shown. It reminded Sonic and Sharah of Alf Layla wa Layla but this form had red skin, yellow glowing eyes, and purple glowing patches here and there.

"They… fused together!" Sharah chocked.

"I am… Grand Alf Layla!" the being spoke in a booming voice, "This universe as lost the right to exist and I shall bring forth the punishment!" Grand Alf Layla then motioned Radiant Emerald and it began to move.

"It's bringing Radiant Emerald to the solar system!" Silver shouted.

"There has to be something we can do!" Amy yelled.

"I think… I have a way…" Sonic said as he walked up a cliff.

"Sonic… what are you doing?" Sharah asked.

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

"Sonic," Zoey walked up to him, "I'm going with you."

"I want to help as well," KOS-MOS walked up after Zoey.

"Zoey… KOS-MOS… you two really want to do this?"

They both nodded.

"…All right. Just focus your powers."

The three of them closed their eyes and focused on their powers. The Chaos Emeralds and World Rings began to glow back to life and started to circle around them. Everyone gawked at amazement. Suddenly a lightning bolt struck the three and blew everyone else back, when they saw the three again everyone gasped in shock.

Sonic now had white fur with red swills on his arms and legs. He had grey and black sneakers and gold anklets and bracelets. He also had longer quills and his eyes glowed blood red. Zoey was now much taller and older looking. She had long orange hair, red fur and twin tails. Her outfit was jet black and her eyes glowed emerald green. KOS-MOS now wore a white dress with blue ribbons on her bare feet. She had angelic wings and her eyes glowed sapphire blue.

"That's Hyper Sonic…" Tails said in awe.

"And she's Mary Magdalene…" Shion said in a hushed voice.

"I guess then we'll just call her Giga Zoey," Corina said.

"What!?" Grand Alf Layla shouted in disbelief, "You used the remaining power of the Chaos Emeralds and World Rings to transform yourselves?! Doesn't matter, none of you still have the power to defeat me! I am… GOD!!"

"Humph, you call yourself a god?" Hyper Sonic shouted in an adult voice, "Only a fool would try to call himself a god!"

"Exploiting your power and taking the control of others at you own will…" Giga Zoey also shouted in an adult voice, "And you think you have the right to be called a god?!"

"This world, this galaxy belongs to no one," Mary Magdalene said in a voice much softer than KOS-MOS's, "If you try to obliterate it… then we will be forced to destroy you!"

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You think you're a match for me?" Grand Alf Layla swiped its tail sent a black blade of energy down. Hyper Sonic just warped up there and neutralized it with one hand.

"Oh yeah, we're more than just a match," Hyper Sonic said as Giga Zoey and Mary Magdalene joined him.

"Grrr… I'll destroy you all!" Grand Alf Layla waved his six hands to create red arrow beams but the trio neutralized them. He used his claws to slash at them but they kept on warping out of the way. He then created energy bombs but they negated them.

"Impossible…" Eggman said in disbelief, "Such power…"

"It's like they used the Chaos Emeralds and World Rings to turn themselves into gods!" Shion exclaimed.

"They're all completely invincible!" Blaze gasped.

"NO! I am the true god! You may have had luck using this attack against me Sonic, but lets see you handle its true power!!" Grand Alf Layla created a huge ball of red energy and threw it at them.

Hyper Sonic, Giga Zoey and Mary Magdalene gritted their teeth/fangs as they saw the ball coming. They dashed right it and began pushing with all their godlike strength, _"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ the trio made a loud echoing battle cry as they kicked it right back at Grand Alf Layla paralyzing him. The three dashed right at him and started to pound on him. They made another loud battle cry as they knocked Grand Alf Layla to the side.

"Oh wow! They got super strong!" MOMO shouted.

"It's like they really are gods!" Bridget gasped.

"Gah! How could all of you possess this power?!" Grand Alf Layla fumed.

"There's more where that came from! _Rose Slicers!"_ Giga Zoey fired five pink energy blades and damaged Grand Alf Layla severely.

"Take this! _Holy Grail!"_ Mary Magdalene fired a shower of blue beams also greatly damaging it.

"We're not done yet! _Geo Buster!"_ Hyper Sonic launched two powerful beams of both fire and ice giving relentless damage.

"I am not finished with any of you!" Grand Alf Layla then sent out sub dimensional whirlpools.

"Make sure all of you stay clear of those whirlpools!" Knuckles warned.

"Right!" The trio steered themselves away from the whirlpools. Grand Alf Layla then slashed its tall again, only this time it did it five times, sending five energy blades. But the trio was way faster and easily neutralized them all. Giga Zoey then dashed at the so called "god" and laid three punches and a scissor kick on its abdomen. He was knocked upward as Hyper Sonic warped after it and used a powerful thrust kick to send it away again. Then Mary Magdalene warped after it and sent her palm in its in coming chest. It was blasted back and it tumbled in midair. All of the blows were heard in an earth shattering sound.

"Extremely high amount of raw energy detected," Omega stated, "Unable to calculate."

"I hate to say it, but I believe those guys have the ultimate power," Shadow admitted.

"This is why KOS-MOS is the true Mary," T-elos commented.

"You can do it Mr. Hyper Sonic!" Cream cheered.

"Yeah! Kick his butt Giga Zoey!" Kikki shouted

"This isn't the end!" Grand Alf Layla continued to slash its claws at them again, but like before they warped out of reach. Then it made more red arrow beams, but the trio neutralized them again. Grand Alf Layla began to get desperate as it created another red energy bomb, but once again they made another echoing battle cry as they launched it right back at the so called "god".

"Now we finish this!" Hyper Sonic said as he and the other "goddesses" began to glow with intense light. The rushed in bright beams of light and went right through Grand Alf Layla. It vanished in red mist. Radiant Emerald returned to the middle of the galaxy.

Mary Magdalene looked at the remains, "Is it done?"

"Humph, I think we finally put them in their place," Giga Zoey said as she crossed her arms.

Hyper Sonic frowned as he saw the mist begin to twist, "No… it's not over yet."

And he was right. The mist twisted and turned and transformed into a new being before them. It had a horrid head shaped like a wasp's head. It was red with yellow eyes. It also had clawed hands with red glowing eyeballs in the middle floating next to it.

"W-what? Impossible!" Mary Magdalene said in shock.

"I'm not going to give up that easily!" Grand Alf Layla spoke in a hybrid voice, "You may have defeated my DJINN body, but none of you is a match for my ECLPISE FORM!" With that the monster shot two red beams from the two eyeballs in its hands. The trio swiftly avoided them.

"What is that ugly thing?!" Rouge asked in shock.

"It must be Nazo and Erazor's final triumph card," Sharah pondered, "I bet if they destroy it they destroy Nazo and Erazor for good!"

"Come on you three, you can do it!" Amy cheered.

Grand Alf Layla continued to fire red beams at the trio. It then fired a purple energy blade but they neutralized it. Then it shot an energy pulse but they avoided that too. Then it shot a huge yellow blast from its eyes. That was when it was open for an attack.

"_Power Geyser!" _Hyper Sonic launched a wave of green energy it one of the eyes on its hand, destroying it.

"_Heaven's Grace!"_ Mary Magdalene launched three blue balls at the other eye destroying it also.

"Gah!" Grand Alf Layla bellowed in pain, "Insignificant insects! I'll just have to devour you!" The monster opened its mouth wide and tried to suck them in.

"That can't be good!" Miyuki gasped.

"Try and figure out a way to close its mouth!" Renee yelled.

"Leave to me! _Supernova!"_ Giga Zoey sent a pink energy bomb in Grand Alf Layla's mouth, giving it tremendous damage.

"GAAAHHH!" Grand Alf Layla bellowed in pain again.

"He's down for the count!" Ziggy shouted, "Hit him with everything you have before he recuperates!"

The trio rushed at the monster and started to pound on it again. They made another echoing battle cry as the punching and kicking got more intense. They knocked it back with total force. As the monster shook itself, its hands glowed in red energy as the eyeballs healed.

"What?! It healed?!" Giga Zoey gasped.

"At least we know how to damage it!" Hyper Sonic reminded her.

Grand Alf Layla began to shoot red lasers to them again, but they kept on avoiding it. It fired another purple energy blade but like before they negated it. It shot another energy pulse but they still warped out of the way. Then it fired an eye blast again. It was opened for another attack.

"_Geo Buster!"_ Hyper Sonic launched another attack on one of the eyes.

"_Holy Grail!"_ Mary Magdalene fired her attack on the other eye.

Grand Alf Layla tried to suck them in its mouth again. Giga Zoey fired another Supernova damaging it greatly. The three pounded on the so called "god" again and blasted it backwards once more.

"He's going to regenerate his eyes again," Mary Magdalene pointed out.

"I've got an idea. I'll be right back!" Giga Zoey said as she warped to God knows where.

"Where's she off to at a time like this?" Hyper Sonic wondered.

(Year: 2006 A.D: Café Mew Mew: 1:30 P.M.)

Wesley was typing on the computers in the basement of the café when he heard someone behind him.

"Wesley?"

He turned around to see Giga Zoey hovering behind him with her arms crossed, "We still wouldn't happen to still have the disrupter devises we used against the Cyniclons before, would we?"

"Uh… yeah. It's in the top drawer."

She went to the drawer and pulled out the two items, "Mind if I borrow?"

"Go ahead Zoey… ZOEY?!"

Before he could say anything more, she warped back to the battle.

(Year: T.C. 4769: Radiant Emerald)

Giga Zoey reappeared between Hyper Sonic and Mary Magdalene, "I did miss anything?"

"You've only been gone for 1.8 seconds," Mary Magdalene said.

"And just in time too, he's beginning to regenerate!" Hyper Sonic pointed at the glowing hands.

"Not this time!" Giga Zoey aimed the disrupter devises at the hands and fried them.

"WHAT?!"

"Now we can end this! _Catastrophe!"_

"_Heaven's Charm!"_

"_Paradise Lost!"_

The three unleashed huge red beam of destruction, a blue cross, and a purple energy blast at Grand Alf Layla critically striking it.

"GHHHAAAA! How… how were you able… to defeat me…?"

"Because you never had the divine right from the beginning!" Hyper Sonic shouted, "And now your insolence shall pay!" The three fired one more energy blast causing Grand Alf Layla to fade away.

"No! NO! THIS CANNOT BE!"

"You brought this on yourselves," Mary Magdalene said, "Fade away in to a void of nothingness Nazo the Ultimate Evil and Erazor Djinn. This universe will not mourn your passing."

"Gah… if I die… THEN I'M TAKING ALL OF YOU WITH ME!" Grand Alf Layla shouted as he prepared to explode.

Alarmed, the trio raced back down to the others "Radiant Emerald may be able to withstand the explosion, but we won't!" Giga Zoey said, "We have to return to the past now!" The three circled around everyone else and went back to 2006 AD. Six seconds later, Grand Alf Layla exploded greatly. When the dust settled, nothing was left. Nazo the Ultimate Evil and Erazor Djinn were no more…

(Year: 2006 A.D: Mystic Ruins: 1:30 P.M.)

All of them reappeared back in Mystic Ruins in front of the station. But when they got there, Hyper Sonic, Giga Zoey and Mary Magdalene fainted and returned to their normal selves.

"What happened to them?" Miyuki gasped, "Are they…?"

"No, that battle just took a lot out of them, they used up a lot of their powers," Shion said, "Sonic and Zoey need to rest, and KOS-MOS needs to recharge."

"Well, that's good news," Allen sighed. Then he realized something, "Wait a minute! Where's Eggman?"

"He must have taken off the second we got here," Blaze figured out, "Well, we'll let him slide for now."

"Guess we might let ourselves cool down for a while too," Silver said.

"Not us," Shadow said as he turned around and started walking with Omega in tow, "We're going back to the GUN Fortress to report that our mission was successful."

"I'd better take of too," Knuckles said, "I need to put the Master Emerald back."

"Then I guess we'll be seeing you guys later," Corina waved.

"Oh and Knuckles," Rouge said as she walked up to him, "I didn't the chance to properly thank you for saving me back there."

"Uh, what…?" Before he could react, Rouge grabbed him by the waist, dipped him down and kissed him deeply. Knuckles' eyes widened and his and the heat in his cheeks mounted. After seven seconds, she let go of him causing him to drop. "Later," was all she said before flying after Shadow and Omega.

As Knuckles got up he had a bright red blush on his face and saw Allen, Jr, Ziggy and Silver laughing at him and most of the other girls giggling. "I… I gotta go!" was all he said before flying to Angel Island.

"Come on," Shion said in between giggles, "Lets get back to the Workshop."

Later…

The rest of them went back Tails' Workshop to relax. KOS-MOS was on the recharging capsule regaining energy. Sonic and Zoey were still sleeping; Zoey was on a couch and Sonic was on a bed with Amy who had his head on her lap. Silver and Blaze were on another couch; Blaze rested her on Silver's shoulders with her arms around his waist purring silently as he had his arm around her. Allen and Shino were on beanie bags; Allen had his arm around her and she was smiling at him. Jr and MOMO were talking and Kikki played with Tails' ears as he worked on his computer.

"It's finally over," Bridget sighed.

"The end to a long and overwritten evil," Ziggy agreed.

"Yeah, but I still can't help but wonder," Corina said, "Is everything we read in Aladdin and the Magic Lamp really true?"

"I guess it depends on the story itself," Renee said, "Remember that the people who make the story can twist it anyway they want."

"And if the story is fiction, there can be no right or wrong way the story is told as long as it's in the correct order," Elise added.

"Still, I feel sad for Erazor Djinn," Sharah said, "It was his abhorrence and anger that lead to his untimely downfall."

"Well it was still his fault that Hyper Sonic, Giga Zoey and Mary Magdalene destroyed him along with Nazo," Elliot said, "He should have just learned from his past mistakes instead of taking revenge on men, women and children and he would have never ended up like that." At that moment Sonic and Zoey began to awake.

"Hey, you guys up?" Amy smiled.

"Aw man, my brain hurts," Zoey groaned.

"My body hurts in places I didn't even know I had," Sonic grunted.

"Well it can't be helped. But thanks to you guys, Nazo and Erazor are gone," Miyuki smiled.

"That's good news," Zoey made a weak grin.

"You really used up a lot of energy in the battle, you guys just rest easy now," Amy said sweetly as she stroked Sonic's quills. Zoey nodded and went back to sleep and Sonic did the same as he was in no position to protest, not that he really wanted to anyway.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Tails called over. Everyone that could went over to see what the fuss was about.

"That's… that's Central City!" Bridget exclaimed, "Its back to the way it was before, like nothing happened!"

"Central City isn't the only one that went back to normal!" Kikki smiled. Tails imputed more commands on the computer to see other parts of the world. In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, a city resurfaced and the people of that city rejoiced. In another ancient city the people rejoiced as well.

"Atlantis and Bombay are back!" T-elos gasped.

"All of the cities that Nazo ever destroyed are coming back to life!" Allen said in awe.

"Who would have thought that we changed history for the better?" MOMO smiled.

"I guess there's a bright future after all," Shion grinned cheerfully.

(A/N: Now before I get any complaints don't you think that kids would be flopping across the floor in blindness from the rainbow flashing Hyper Sonic?)


	15. All's Well That End's Well

"Hey, come on guys! It isn't too far!" Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Silver and Blaze lead the others through a cave that lead to a special place.

"Come on, Sonic. Where are you taking us?" Zoey wined.

"It's a secret," Cream giggled, "But you'll see!"

After awhile, they all reached the end of the cave which was covered by some bushes. They went through the bushes and the newcomers gasped at the site before them. It was a grassy field with a lake and some trees. It was rather peaceful.

"Beautiful…" Renee whispered.

"Amazing," Shion said in awe.

"That's not the only thing amazing here," Sonic made a loud whistle. Upon hearing, five little creators came up. Sonic's came up first, being the fastest. Twister, Sonic's blue chao, was very friendly, and was great friends with Gizmo, Hunter, Rose and Chocola, Tails' and Knuckles' Amy's and Cream's chao.

"Wow! They're so cute!" MOMO squealed.

"Are all of them chao just like Cheese?" Bridget asked.

"That's right," Amy answered, "All of them are chao."

"Look! There more of them!" Allen pointed to the other chao in the area.

"Hey that one is getting ready to swim!" Jr pointed at one chao.

"And that one is doing tricks!" Kikki pointed at another.

"Okay Cheese, you can all play now!" Cream told her pet sidekick. All the chao cheered and ran to play.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Corina smiled, "We came here to relax right?"

Everyone went to play with the other chao. Allen set under a tree feeding a chao some fruit, "These little guys sure are cute, I bet the Kirshwassers would love to have one."

Shion walked up behind him and sat next to him, "Ya know, these chaos have got me thinking…"

"Hm? And what's that?"

"Maybe we have a family of our own."

Allen's pupils shrank, "Y-you mean kids? B-b-but we aren't even married!"

"Come ooooooooonn Allen. It can be fixed," she gave him the puppy look, "At least do it for me?"

Allen look at Shion who had the cute sad look on her face, "…Alright, maybe we'll get married one day."

Shion squealed and crushed Allen in a tight hug.

The next day, the GUN Commander had the Mew Mews and Shion and her friends come to a celebration in Central City after Team Dark told him they had helped them in defeating Nazo and Erazor. Sonic and his friends stood on the sidelines.

"…And so, because of the valor, spirit and determination, I hereby proclaim these young people honorary defenders. Congratulations!"

The crowd cheered for the heroes, as they now that there was more than one hero that they could count on. But thing don't stop there, because as Sharah and King Solomon were preparing to leave with the seven World Rings…

"Well… I guess this is goodbye," Sharah said sadly.

"Hey don't worry about it," Zoey reassured, "We'll be seeing each other real soon. I'm sure of it!"

"That's right!" Corina smiled, "It may be the end of one adventure, but it's also the beginning of another one!"

"That's right!" Sonic concurred, "And Sharah? Before you go, there's just one more wish I I'd like to make."

"Okay," she floated in front of Sonic, "And what is thy wish?"

He pretended to think, "I wish for… your freedom!"

Her eye's widen, "Wha… what?"

"You heard me!" he opened his palm reveling her ring, "Sharah, I set you free!" At his command, the ring turned into a ball of light and floated in midair. The ball entered Sharah who then glowed in light. When the light faded, she picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Sonic! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll miss you so much!"

"Ha! No worries!" he said as she set him down, "You can come back and visit any time you get the chance! You can tell Ali-Baba, Sinbad and Shiyra that too!"

"We'll make sure of that," King Solomon nodded.

"Are you ready?" Elise opened the old book and a gold portal opened in front of it.

"Goodbye everyone! We'll come back, we promise!" Sharah waved as she and King Solomon disappeared into the portal.

"Don't be strangers!" Zoey waved back. When the two vanished, the portal closed and Elise closed the book.

"I'm afraid we have to be off too," Shion said.

"So soon?" Bridget asked.

"Sorry, we have to go back," Jr said, "We need to repair the damage Nazo did anyway."

"Don't worry," Silver said, "It's like you said. It may be the end of one adventure, but it's also the beginning of another one."

"So you guy's can expect to her from us soon," Miyuki agreed.

"Alright then!" Elliot smiled, "That's a promise!"

Sonic, Shadow and Silver combined their powers again and the ring portal appeared. T-elos and Ziggy were the first to walk though.

"Until next time!" MOMO waved us she and Jr went in next.

"See you soon!" Shion waved as she, Allen and Miyuki went in.

"Later you guys!" Blaze walked past Sliver, "And I have a little something-something for you when we get back," she whispered with a wink. Silver blushed as she walked though the portal. He was about leave, but Amy grabbed his arm, "Can you do us a favor?"

"What's that?"

A wide smile crossed his ancestor's face, "Invite us to you and Blaze's wedding?"

He blushed even more, he could have been mistaken for Knuckles if not for his spiked forehead but he uttered, "Yeah, sure, whatever." He ran into the portal and it closed behind him.

"Well, there they go," Renee sighed.

"We still have two weeks till summer vacation ends," Elliot said, "So we might as well spend the rest of it relaxing."

"Yep!" Rouge grinned like a pumpkin, "The Commander gave us a week off, so will just chill too!"

Team Dark said so long for now and went the own way. As everyone else went back to the hotel, Kikki pulled Tails back.

"I forgot to give you something to Tails. I call this the hero's reward!"

"Hero's reward? What that?" He got his answer when she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, dipping him down and smothered a bunch of kisses all over his face. She giggled as she felt him squirm.

"Heh heh, thanks Kikki," he said with a blush after the assault was over.

"Come on, everyone's gonna wonder what happened to us," Kikki smiled again as the both ran after the others.

So for the rest of the vacation, Sonic, his friends, Eliot and the Mew Mews went to the beach, Twinkle Park and some other stuff. And in the future, Lost Jerusalem looked a lot better than it used to, and Allen and Shion indeed got married. All was well on Earth…

…For now…


End file.
